In Another Life
by Full Moon Productions
Summary: Kaylee has always had a crush on the Sheriff of Storybrooke. She can't seem to get him out of her head, almost like as if he was meant to be there for a reason. Back in the Enchanted Forest, she did meet her Sheriff as the Huntsman and she as Kaywinnet. They were together once upon a time... before the curse happened.
1. The Curse

Kaywinnet let out a gasp as she turned around and noticed that the purple cloud lifted up into the sky and was making its way closer to her. Tears welled up into her eyes as her hand dropped down to her side. She had failed everyone in the Enchanted Forest and now they were to be forever cursed. She heard a whimper as the Huntsman's Wolf nudged her softly, whispering into her mind that it wasn't her fault that this had happened. A horses neighing suddenly caught her off guard as she turned and blocked the wolf, having her blade ready to kill her intruder.

The Huntsman dropped down from the black horse as he made his way over to her, "Kaylee!"

"What are you doing here? You know what she does to her prisoners when they escape" Kaylee said to him as he cupped her face.

"I don't want to spend my last moments here in a cage" the Huntsman told her as he dropped one hand down to pet his wolf companion.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she kissed him with much force on his lips, "I love you"

"I love you too" The huntsman told her then turned down to his wolf, "Find us"

* * *

"Good morning" Kaylee said in her upbeat voice.

"Don't remind me, Kaylee" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I see you came back home late" Kaylee winked, "Any luck?"

"Don't worry about me... what about you?" Ruby smiled.

"What are you talking about? We went out last night because you wanted to, Ruby. Remember?" Kaylee responded.

"I'm just trying to be your guide. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been in this situation, Kaylee" Ruby hinted, "We need to find a way to get rid of your little crush"

"What are you talking about?" Kaylee blushed.

"Your little crush with the Sheriff" Ruby taunted, "Ever since I've known you, you've always had a school girl crush on him. Why don't you just ask him out?"

"He hasn't spoken two words to me"

"He volunteers at the animal shelter all the time" Ruby let out, "That must mean something. If it's not to see you there then you guys have something to talk about on the first date"

"Like how many dirty kennels I had to clean out?" Kaylee joked.

"He might find that funny" Ruby tapped Kaylee on the nose.

"Ruby. We don't need to go over this every time I come in here for my breakfast" Kaylee told her.

"Fine. Then what else do you want to talk about?" Ruby rolled her eyes as she glanced over to the kitchen.

"I don't know" Kaylee shrugged then her eyes lit up, "How's Granny? We haven't talked about her in a while"

"We switched from talking about a smart, sexy, and kind Sheriff to my grandmother, Kaylee?" Ruby looked over and then her eyes brightened up when there was a bell ringing in the distance, "Good morning! How may I help you? Do you want to come and sit down at the counter? The booths are going to get fluffed up at any moment. You can sit here if you like? Kaylee was just about to tell me about this wolf they caught in the forest"

Kaylee looked up to Ruby in confusion before she followed her gaze over to see Sheriff Graham making his way over to the seat next to her. Panic seized her as she quickly grabbed her bag and said, "I should probably get going"


	2. First Conversation

Kaylee yawned as she did the last of her paperwork for Archie's dog. Her stomach growled furiously from not having her usual schedule of eating at Granny's. She sighed and looked over to the clock and realized that her lunch break isn't until another hour. Kaylee got up and walked out down the hall. It was usually a slow day around this time. Dr. Thatcher was already at the front of the office finishing up his own paperwork.

"No clients either?" Dr. Thatcher casually said.

"Just Pongo" Kaylee replied, "Again"

"Sometimes I wonder if there is anyone else in Storybrooke who owns a pet" Dr. Thatcher smiled, "It's amazing how we can still keep this place up and running"

"Thankfully" Kaylee took a sip from her bottle, "Otherwise we'd be out of business. Did you hear about the newcomer? I heard that she is Henry's biological mother. I'm kind of not surprised that he found her. He's so clever. But if I were her, I'd get the hell out-of-town"

"If she plans on sticking around, she'll found out the hard way, Kaylee" Dr. Thatcher replied nonchalantly.

"Maybe she should adopt a pet" Kaylee said in a joking way, "What do you think?"

"I think Madam Mayor has ears everywhere" Dr. Thatcher replied, "It would be best if we stopped talking about her"

"You're right" Kaylee sighed, "But there's nothing to do here. Maybe I should check on the animals once again"

"That's the sad part" Dr. Thatcher smiled, "I already did. If I knew we were going to be this bored, I would've postponed our cleaning schedule"

The door rang out, making both Dr. Thatcher and Kaylee look up from their place behind the counter. Kaylee's heart did a flip when she realized that Graham had walked into the room. He smiled and did a nod in their direction before Dr. Thatcher immediately went into a conversation with him. Kaylee dropped her eyes down to the screen as she pretended to be busy. Her palms already became sweaty as she wished to escape into her office and hide under the desk. Just when she was about to make a move in that direction, Dr. Thatcher quickly moved back into the hall to excuse himself. Kaylee wiped her hands onto the sides of her lab coat as she felt heat burn through her cheeks. The silence became so loud between them as she was afraid to look up. Sheriff Graham slowly walked around the room before he suddenly remembered something and walked up to the front desk, directly in front of her.

"Ruby wanted me to give you this" Graham placed a brown bag down onto the desk, "She said that she's sorry that she wouldn't be able to make it to hang out with you during your lunch break. It's kind of funny how you like the same special that I usually get"

"We had a lunch date?" Kaylee questioned before she realized what was really going on, "I mean, yes, we did! Damn it! I was so looking forward to it. I guess it's for the best then"

"I guess so" Graham smiled, "So is it really true? Did you really see a wolf here? You would think that would be headlining news on the paper"

"No!" Kaylee immediately yelled out, "She was just kidding around. I don't think I've ever heard of wolves coming into these parts"

"You wouldn't have to worry about them" Graham shook his head.

"Oh, I'm not worried about them" Kaylee spoke up, "I'm just worried about what may happen if anyone tries to hurt them"

"Really?" Graham asked, surprised, "That's kind of funny, actually. I've always felt a huge amount of sympathy towards the wild life. Even if, embarrassing enough, I haven't really came into contact with any of them"

"Then why didn't you become a park ranger or something?" Kaylee asked.

Graham moved to speak but then paused before he said, "I don't know. That's kind of funny, really. I just wanted to become a sheriff and then I became one. Almost like as if it was magic"

"I just checked up on the small cat you brought in last night. He's doing just fine" Dr. Thatcher came in.

"That's good then" Graham nodded, "Thank you"

"You brought that cat in?" Kaylee blinked in surprise, "That poor creature. Who would do such a thing like that?"

"The cat is healing rapidly thanks to you"

"I just followed your orders" Kaylee stammered, "It was no big deal"

"The credit goes to this young woman, Sheriff"

"I owe you one then"

"Maybe you should take her out to dinner sometime" Dr. Thatcher joked.

"Maybe I will" Sheriff Graham said as he looked over to her with his dark eyes.

"Now that's a reward well deserved" Dr. Thatcher patted Kaylee on the back.

Kaylee let out a nervous laugh before Graham's cell phone let out a ring. Graham took it out of his pocket and walked closer to the entrance to talk on his phone. Kaylee turned around and hit her partner on the arm.

"What the hell was that for? Do you realize what you just did? He is the Sheriff of the town and I'm only a veterinarian. This town is going to talk about this until the end of time" Kaylee let out in a hushed whisper.

"Let's face the facts, shall we? It's a lot better than your routinely Friday nights of sitting on your chair, sipping some wine, and reading a book. Don't even try to lie to me about not doing that" Dr. Thatcher said.

"What if I like my Friday's like that?" Kaylee countered.

"It's good to have fun every once in a while. Besides, it's only one date" Dr. Thatcher nudged her, "You deserve it. Even if he isn't your type"

The two veterinarians looked up just as the Sheriff got off his phone and walked over to them, "Terribly sorry about that. Turns out I'm on duty once again. We'll talk some more another time. Thank you once again for everything. Please keep me updated. And I won't forget that I owe you one, Kaylee. I swear to you"

She watched as Graham left and Dr. Thatcher left to the back of the animal shelter as Kaylee whispered to herself, "He said my name. I can't believe it"

* * *

An elderly bartender slammed down his damp dishcloth and wobbled his way over to the lonely Huntsman near the fire. The Huntsman didn't even bother to look up as he knew this was only a routine on what happens when he enters a Bed and Breakfast.

"What are you doing bringing that beast into my inn? If you're not going to kill him, then get lost!" the man yelled out, "I won't have this kind of nonsense here!"

The Huntsman looked up to the man, "She's not annoying anyone. I will not have this beautiful creature killed for my hospitality. Nor will I have you treat her with disrespect"

"He's annoying me and giving me heartburn and disturbing my valuable customers" the man said in a light voice as a woman approached the table with a cup in her hands, "I am terribly sorry about the inconvenience. I was just asking this flea bag and his creature to leave. You don't have to be frightened. They will either leave by my account or by the King's Men. Which shall you have it?"

The woman turned and looked down to the wolf for a moment before she handed the bartender back her cup, "She's not disturbing me. I actually feel quite comfortable with this wolf here"

"Hmm" the bartender huffed.

"Is there a problem with my decision?" the mysterious woman asked.

"Very well, my lady"

"I would like to request some raw meat" the woman said as she sat down in front of the Huntsman, "For the wolf, of course. And perhaps some water to go with that"

"If you say so" the bartender then wobbled off.

"Thank you" the Hunstman said in a low voice.

"You don't really have to thank me"

"Then why did you decide to help me and my family member out?" the Huntsman looked up to her hazel eyes, "You must want something"

"I just thought that the bartender wasn't giving this lady the respect that she deserved"

"You know that this is a she-wolf. How?" the Huntsman asked, "Not everyone ever cares about knowing what sex it is before killing the creature"

"Let's just say I have a special connection to animals more than you think. My name is Kaywinnet" the woman said with a slight nod.

"People call me Huntsman" he replied back.

Kaywinnet cocked her head to the side, "Can't I call you something else?"

The Huntsman looked at her as he slowly chewed his food, "Humbert"

"I like that name" Kaywinnet smiled as she nodded to the bartender who cowered down and gave the wolf her food.


	3. Companionship

Kaylee closed the door behind her as she walked down the street toward her car. She looked up just in time to see the mysterious blonde woman frustratingly kicked one of her tires on her yellow buggie. Kaylee looked down to her feet, wanting to just ignore the scene and walk on, but something inside of her made her stop and walk up to the stranger.

"Having car trouble, I see" Kaylee said politely.

"Nope" she replied as she let out a huff of air, "Just a really bad day. Don't mind me. I just need to find the towman to get this crap off of my car"

"I'll go with you there" Kaylee spoke up.

"It's perfectly fine" the woman responded as she walked down the street.

"I think you need me more than you think. You're going the wrong way" Kaylee countered.

The woman stopped and looked back to Kaylee who only gave her a small smile, "Thanks. I'm Emma"

"My name is Kaylee. It's nice to meet you" Kaylee smiled brighter as Emma walked with her down the street, "I've heard a lot about you"

"Wow, this town sure likes to talk a lot" Emma replied, "I feel like you guys know more about me then I do as of this point. I hope you didn't hear anything bad about myself. Besides getting arrested twice in less than 24 hours. I'm pretty sure I'm painting a wonderful picture of myself here. I'm sorry, like I said, I had a very bad day. I just can't wait until it's done"

"It's understandable" Kaylee shrugged, "For what it's worth, I don't listen to all the gossip that people have to say in this town"

Emma turned and looked to Kaylee before responding, "That's a relief"

* * *

Kaywinnet looked up into the dark grey sky as cold raindrops fell down onto the forest level. She moved her cloak around her and continued to march in her unnatural direction. Her boots squished the mud down into the ground as it made her feet cold and uncomfortable. The young woman reached out and touched a fragile branch that was snapped in half.

Kaywinnet looked up just as a white wolf with one red-eye came running up to her. She let out a gasp as the wolf used her hind legs to balance as she placed her front paws on top of Kaywinnet's chest. She smiled down to the creature and pet her as she rubbed the raindrops out of her fur. Kaywinnet let out a little laugh before she looked up again and noticed the Huntsman standing a few ways ahead of her, not looking too pleased.

"You again" Humbert let out.

"Hello, Humbert, it is lovely to see you again" Kaywinnet replied as his wolf went over to join her masters side, "Why are you out here when a storm is about to hit?"

"You're following me" Humbert stated.

"Do you have any proof of that?" Kaywinnet countered.

"I don't work well with humans" Humbert replied back, "The only family I have are the wolves"

"I wasn't following you to become one of your family members"

"Then what do you want?" Humbert snapped, impatiently.

Kaywinnet shrugged, "To go with you"

"Why?" Humbert asked.

"Because you are different" Kaywinnet replied, "Out of everyone in that inn, you weren't trying to flirt or take advantage of me"

"And that's why you followed me... to protect you?" Humbert pieced together.

"I'm only living in the forest for a little while" Kaywinnet continued, "Just until I find a village that I feel is safe for me there"

Humbert rolled his eyes and pat the side of his leg to his wolf. He turned and walked away as he continued back on the path he was on. He slightly turned his head and noticed that the woman was still following him, almost losing her balance with nearly every other step she took. Irritation went throughout his body as he turned around and stopped once again.

"Go find someone else to bother! That bartender seemed to obey your every move" Humbert shouted out, "Why not stay over there? Surely you would find comfort there"

"That's because he knows what I am" Kaywinnet replied, "I don't want people making assumptions about me"

"And what are you? Some sort of sorceress?" Humbert joked, "In that case, conjure up some knight in shining armor to help you"

"I would tell you what I am, but I don't think you are ready for it just yet"

"Well, in that case, let's go our separate ways. I hope you find what you are looking for" Humbert replied.

"But what if what I was looking for was you?" Kaywinnet remarked, "Is that too hard to believe? That someone from our kind is looking to seek you out?"

The Huntsman only glared at the woman before he turned around and left her in the pouring rain.


	4. Seasons Change

The Huntsman picked up the last meat off of his small plate and placed it inside his mouth as he chewed loudly, completely satisfied with his meal and thankful for the fox. He peeked out up into the sky to see that it was still overcast with the threat of yet another rainfall to happen at any moment.

Suddenly, the she-wolf got up from her resting place as she let out a low and menacing growl.

"What is it?"

Just as Humbert got up as he held his bow in hand, he heard a distant scream off over just west of him.

His wolf took off into a running speed, leaving him alone at the camp, "Wait!"

Kaywinnet grabbed a hold of her dagger and flung it over to the King's Men as they advanced upon her. She meant for it to be thrown into one of their necks but instead, it found its place bouncing off his chest plate.

"How cute" One of them smiled at her, "Let's get this done"

Kaywinnet glanced around before she spotted her sword near her bedside. She tried to advance towards it but felt a burning stab in her leg, making her scream out in pain. A King's Men gripped onto her throat as he picked up her sword that was just inches away from her. Between struggling to find air and the arrow pertruding out of her leg, Kaywinnet couldn't decide which fate was worse than the one she was about to be succumbed to. The man took steps closer and closer to the edge of the cliff where a waterfall was just down below.

"Look at her" the man turned to his other knights, "It's a shame we have to kill her. She's too beautiful for death. But, we all know what the Queen wants now don't we? To be rid of people who have magic"

"I don't have dark magic" Kaywinnet choked out, "My magic is very different. Please... I mean no harm"

"That's what they all say" The Knight yelled out.

Kaywinnet dropped down and tripped the man by his ankles. Her balance was off and she was too close to the edge, making her fall over and down the cliff. She let out a gasp and grabbed onto a hanging root from a tree. Kaywinnet tried to climb back up onto the edge but the side was already thick and slippery with mud. She looked up as she heard a growl and a few men groaning as steel clashed with steel.

The root slowly gave out, making Kaywinnet slip further and further down to her doom. She looked down at she noticed that even if she survived the fall, she would most surely be paralyzed from the waist down. Kaywinnet heard a snap as she felt her body fall back, she let out a bloodcurdling scream before she felt a strong hand grabbed on tightly to her arm.

Kaywinnet looked up to see Humbert was the one who had caught her, "It's alright! I've got you!"

She didn't know whether it was because it was from being shot by an arrow or that she had realized that she was given another chance to live another day but her vision began to fade away. Humbert kept on yelling at her, encouraging her to open her eyes and talk to him as he struggled to pull her over and back onto land. The last thing she remembered was feeling her back against the cool, damp dirt as Humbert and his wolf stared down at her before everything faded away into darkness.


	5. A Different Kind of Magic

Kaylee woke up, springing up into a sitting position as she gasped like as if she's been running 5K mile. A layer of sweat covered her entire body as she flipped her blankets off of her body and grabbed onto her lower calf. She massaged where it hurt the most as she looked over to the clock to see that it read 3:12 AM.

Kaylee let out a low sigh as she muttered to herself, "What a strange dream"

* * *

Humbert removed a bowl from the small fire as he carefully took out the hot rag and folded it up. He looked over to the woman before he inched closer and placed the rag on her wound, making her snap out of her unconscious state and sit up right.

"What are you doing here?" Kaywinnet looked around the now dark forest, "Where are the King's Men?"

"We took care of them" Humbert informed her as she looked over to the wolf and relaxed a bit.

"I should be dead" Kaywinnet muttered.

"She led me to you" The Huntsman nodded over to his wolf.

Kaywinnet turned, smiled to the wolf and caressed the side of her face, "Thank you"

"Okay, I am very confused here" Humbert finally spoke up, "How is it that she trusts you and comes to your aid when she normally avoids strangers"

"Maybe she trusts me?" Kaywinnet shrugged.

"I know that's not the case" Humbert countered.

Kaywinnet became quite for a moment, making Humbert give off the sign that she didn't want to talk about it. He reached back down and started to put the wrap back around her leg, making her hiss again.

Humbert watched closely as Kaywinnet turned her attention to his wolf once again. He looked back and forth to the wolf and the woman as they continued to stare at each other. He tied a knot around the wound just as Kaywinnet got up and looked at the Huntsman. Humbert pretended to not notice but in the end he realized that he was staring right at her, waiting for her to speak.

"How much did you hear when the King's Men were talking to me?" Kaywinnet asked.

Humbert shrugged, "Nothing at all, really. I came around the time that you and the Knight fell off of the edge. Why were they after you?"

"Because I practice magic" Kaywinnet rolled her eyes, "The Queen's been on a witchhunt, killing off everyone who possesses the will of magic. It doesn't matter whether it is dark magic, white magic, or anything... she just wants us all dead"

"Magic?" Humbert questioned, "And I suppose that's the reason they were after you. What kind of magic do you have then?"

"I saved an Indian Princess from the wraith of a pirate once. Her father, Chief Powhatan encouraged my bravery and gave me two magical abilities that belong to his tribe" Kaywinnet turned to the wolf and smiled to her, "I chose to have the ability to communicate to animals telepathically"

"What about the other one?" Humbert asked.

Kaywinnet smiled, "See for yourself"

She reached out to touch his bare hand, he flinched slightly back but she continued until she touched his hand.

_"Hello, brother"_ Humber gasped as he looked up the his wolf and realized that her voice whispered through his mind.

"She's talking to me" Humbert let out before he looked over to the woman, "How?"

"Because that's my other ability" Kaywinnet explained, "I can transfer my power to you for only a short period. Also, if you possessed magic, I can transfer it to my body for only a limited time also. You see... not all magic is made to be entirely evil after all"

_"I've waited a long time to talk to you"_ his wolf let out a gleeful whine as she came over and nudged him in the arm, making Humbert smile down to his wolf.

* * *

"It wasn't a dream" Kaylee gasped as she looked up to her room, "It's a memory"


	6. The Book

"Can I sit here with you?" a small voice said the next day, making Kaylee snap out of her daydream.

"Henry!" Kaylee let out with a smile, "Of course you can"

"My mom's running a little bit late from the Council Meeting" Henry plopped down on the wooden bench right next to her.

Kaylee nodded, "I'm sure she's really busy"

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked in a light voice.

"Just sitting" Kaylee sighed, "It's a slow day at the clinic and I really needed some air. I just had the most unusual dream last night that's kind of freaking me out"

"A dream?" Henry asked, "What was it about? No wait, can I take a wild guess? Did it have anything to do with being in the woods, being hunted down, and a wolf? If I remember correctly, the wolf had one eye red and the other black. So am I on the right track? You know, it was just a wild guess. I'm right, aren't I?"

"How did you know?" Kaylee asked breathlessly, "At first I thought I was going crazy or something. Please tell me that I don't need to see Archie anytime soon"

Henry beamed, "I knew it! I knew she would break the curse!"

"What? Who?" Kaylee questioned.

"It doesn't matter right now" Henry pulled his back pack over his lap, "I've got something to show you"

"What's that?" Kaylee asked as the little boy took out a big, long and red book, "What's going on?"

Henry flipped through the pages, "It's your history"

"What are you talking about?" Kaylee let out a light laugh as she looked around her, "Henry, that's a book of fairytales. It doesn't mean that they actually happened. Dreams happen all the time. It has to be mere coincidence that I was dreaming something from your tales. I probably peeked over your shoulder when you were at Granny's or something. I can't even believe I told you any of this. Maybe I really do need to go to Archie? Or maybe borrow Ruby's tall bottle of tequila"

Kaylee did a double take as she looked down and noticed a picture that looked almost identical to her. She took the book onto her lap and examined the picture closer as she noticed the woman was gently touching a wolf.

"See?" Henry spoke up, "Now do you believe me?"

"Suri" Kaylee whispered, "That was the wolf's name. This was Graham's pet. No... he called her his family. He was the Huntsman"

* * *

"My parents threw me out into the forest" Humbert said in a cold voice, "What kind of love am I expected to find in humans anyways?"

* * *

"You remember who you are" Henry said.

"Yes" Kaylee turned to the little boy, "Which means that we are all in grave danger"


	7. How I Miss You

Kaywinnet opened her eyes and realized that she had slept far into the next day. She quickly got up and looked around to see that the camp was completely empty with no company in sight.

"How did you sleep?" a voice called out, making Kaywinnet gasp as Humbert slowly walked over to her, "You shouldn't try to strain yourself too much"

"I thought you were gone. Why didn't you leave?" Kaywinnet asked, "You seemed quick enough to do it last time"

Humbert turned the corners of his lips, "I think I owe you several favors"

"I can take care of myself" Kaywinnet sat up.

"Sure you can" Humbert nodded.

_"Give him a chance"_ a calming voice came through her head.

"I've taken care of myself before both of you came along. My wound is almost healed and I will be back on my feet in three days" Kaywinnet said with her nose in the air.

_"Not even if you were lucky"_ Suri replied, _"The King's Men dip their arrows in a special kind of poison. Try to move now and you will be paralyzed in that leg"_

"Actually, I would give it up to six days" Humbert countered, "Just because the pain goes away doesn't mean that the poison is still inside your system"

"And now that I know, I will be sure to keep that in mind" Kaywinnet snapped, "Now go"

Humbert looked over to the young woman and couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he went back to the fire and worked up another remedy for her.

"First, you want me to accompany you and now you want me to leave you alone" Humbert shook his head.

"So why are you staying now?" Kaywinnet asked, "Is it because I showed you my gifts? Now you finally have a way of speaking to your family member without guessing what she's trying to say?"

"Because when you first followed me you said you needed some sort of protection. I didn't really believe you at first but the King's Men kind of proved their point" Humbert said.

"Great" Kaywinnet huffed, "Do you even know what they would do to you if they figured out that you were helping me? The Queen is a very evil woman and I wouldn't put it past her if she tried to do something wicked to you. My first request was too foolish and I am sorry. I never should've involved you in anyway. All I need to do is get out of her borders so that I can be safe again"

_"You will need us in your adventure. Please, let us help you"_

"Then that's settled" Humbert nodded, "Looks to me that you are trying to leave the Enchanted Forest. If the Queen finds out about that, how mad do you think that will make her? She will bring out more Men to try and stop you. Considering how you almost killed yourself in your line of defense, I'm guessing you are going to need me and Suri around for a lot longer"

Kaywinnet let out a slow sigh as Humbert took the small pot off of the fire. She chewed on the bottom of her lip as she watched him prepare the rag for her wound.

"I don't have any money" she replied.

"I didn't ask for any" Humbert told her before he placed the rag onto her leg.

* * *

Kaylee sighed as she flipped through the pages of the newspaper. Her usual morning schedule wasn't really going to be that long. Dr. Thatcher even text her, telling her that she could stay out for a while longer due to not having so many animals at the shelter. She scanned through the newspaper and tried to remember something, or anything about anyone in the Enchanted Forest. But the only thing that was coming to her mind was her own memories and no information that she had recieved. She sighed with frustration as she dropped down the newspaper onto her lap. Kaylee looked up and let out a gasp when she realized that Graham was standing in front of her booth.

"Sorry to disturb you. It looks like you went on and had breakfast without me" Graham nodded over to the plate in front of her.

"What?" Kaylee blinked and then noticed her food right in front of her, "Oh, yes! Sorry about that! I just thought you were joking when you had said that a couple of days ago. It's okay really. I know how important and busy your life is as the Sheriff"

"Then you would know how incredibly boring it is to be the Sheriff in Storybrooke. Mind if I sit?" Kaylee shook her head as Graham sat down on the opposite side from her, "Nothing usually happens around her anyways. My paycheck only come from Leroy getting a little bit too rowdy at the bar. Safe to say that that's about it."

"Do you want me to get you something, Sheriff?" Ruby said as she quickly came up to the table.

"What she's having" Graham pointed to Kaylee's plate.

"You got it" Ruby turned and winked at Kaylee before she left.

"Oh my God. Red" Kaylee muttered, "She's going to be so pissed when she wakes up"

A flashback came through her mind as she remembered seeing a beautiful black wolf slowly approaching her through the forest. The wolf slowly changed into a pretty woman who stood there with wide eyes as she walked over to Kaywinnet. That was the first day that they had met. Kaywinnet had called for help and Red was the one who answered. It was around the time that Humbert had been taken to the Evil Queen's Castle.

"Whose going to be pissed?" Graham asked.

"Oh!" Kaylee jumped slightly, "Just a dog in the kennel. She's got this really bad anger issues. Poor thing! She's so misunderstood"

"Really? What's her story?" Graham asked as Ruby came around and placed a tray in front of Graham.

"She was being hunted" Kaylee looked into Graham's eyes, "From the looks of it that is. She didn't really look like she could live on her own. Then she was found and saved by a complete stranger. It was weird but when I saw him carry her into the animal shelter, I could tell that the dog was grateful to have him in her life. It was really hard to part those two. It broke my heart to even suggest that Red should spend the night at the animal shelter. But she had to. I hope that they can be reunited once again"

Graham stared at Kaylee for a long time before he opened his mouth and a woman's voice came out, "How sweet"

Kaylee picked up her head to see Regina standing over them in the booth, she didn't look at all pleased with what she was seeing. Kaylee swallowed as she looked back down and tried to ignore the burning desire to attack the Mayor with the knife she had in her hand.

"Regina! What are you doing here?" Graham asked.

"I was just coming over here to ask you the same question" Regina said as she turned her attention from Graham to Kaylee, "I didn't know that you guys were friends"

"It sort of happened over night" Kaylee responded.

"She was just talking about this new dog she was taking care of. You should really hear the story" Graham spoke up, "It's actually really interesting. I'm sure she wouldn't mind starting from the beginning"

"I'm not here to discuss bedtime stories, I'm here to discuss matters with you. Kaylee, why don't you head back over to the animal shelter and stop wasting the Sheriff's time" Regina said in a cold voice.

Kaylee got up and left a tip for Ruby as she walked out of the diner and didn't even turn around when Graham yelled out, "Kaylee!"

Kaylee blinked back tears as she tried her best not to go back into the diner. Her insides burned like as if she had been set on fire. She looked over to the way towards the animal shelter but then something caught her eye. An old shop that had been standing there for years and years with a name on the front that scared everyone nearly half to death. Kaylee slowly walked across the street and opened the door to the musky pawn shop as the elderly man looked up from his notebook.

"Miss Kaylee" Mr. Gold greeted, "What a very pleasant surprise. And what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Mr. Gold" Kaylee said in a low voice.

"Yes, that is my name" Mr. Gold said as he walked around the glass counter, "Are you alright?"

"Rumpelstiltskin spun straw into gold"

"I beg your pardon? What are you implying?" Mr. Gold let out a slight laugh, "I believe you have been reading too many fairytales. You're starting to act like the Mayor's little boy, now"

"I know the truth about who we are" Kaylee said in a firm voice.

Mr. Gold looked taken back before he said, "Well, it's about time. Took you long enough"

"I don't understand how I could possibly remember" Kaylee informed the man.

"Because we were gifted with magical powers, we weren't born with them. Tell me... have you seen Miss Emma Swann recently?" Mr. Gold asked her.

"Yes, why?" Kaylee asked before it clicked in her brain, "Wait a minute. Is she the key to breaking this Curse?"

"I believe she is" Mr. Gold nodded.

Kaylee smiled, "Then we have to tell her. We need to get rid of the Evil Queen right now, before everyone else wakes up"

"I don't think that would be such a good idea" Mr. Gold objected, "Afterall, now that you have little fragments of your old memory back who else do you think is going to snap out of the Curse? You see, the Curse has it's slip ups; when one soulmate remembers who they are, the other is surely to follow suit"

"Humbert" Kaylee felt her heart skip multiple beats.

"Exactly. And you know what's the first thing he is going to go after once he's awake" Mr. Gold said slowly.

Kaylee felt the blood rush out of her face, "His heart. You don't think it's here, do you?"

"Of course, she did! It's how she controls people. Hell, half of this town is heartless already" Mr. Gold told her.

"If Humbert goes after his heart, Regina will know the Curse is breaking"

"You need to prevent him from doing so" Mr. Gold informed her, "Out of everyone, he will listen to you. You must keep an eye on him until you know for sure that your true love has awoken"

"Why are you telling me this?" Kaylee asked, "Humbert and I don't owe you anything"

"Because I don't need an impulsive Huntsman to go about spoiling my plans when they are just barely unfolding" Mr. Gold told her, "We both know how cunning the Queen is and how easily she can cover up her tracks"

"She will crush his heart if she finds out he's not Graham anymore. But how will I know that he's awake?" Kaylee asked, "There's no magic here to perform any sort of spells"

"There's no magic here" Mr. Gold shook his head, "But an old friend is waiting for you in the woods"


	8. Another Try

"There she is now" Dr. Thatcher said as Kaylee opened the door to the animal shelter.

Kaylee looked up and blinked before she said, "Sheriff Graham"

"I will take my leave to my office" Dr. Thatcher nodded and then left the two alone.

"I wanted to apologize" Graham spoke up, "I don't know what got into Madam Mayor but she didn't mean to shoe you away like that. Your story was really interesting about the animal, how much love you put behind that story, it was unbelievable. It was almost like as if you've felt that way before"

"Imagine that" Kaylee gave him a quick smile, "I seem to have a way of words"

"I was just wondering" Graham suddenly spoke up, "Have you ever felt that way before? I mean, it just seemed so real"

"A long time ago" Kaylee said as she looked into Graham's eyes, "It seems almost too far away from me. The memory, I mean"

Kaylee sighed as she walked past the man and went behind the counter as she tried to keep her hands from stop shaking. Graham slowly walked over to the counter and didn't move until she looked up.

"I want to make it up to you" Graham told her.

Kaylee blinked, "Make up for what? You've already made up for my breakfast. What could you possibly owe me this time?"

"For the interrupted breakfast" Graham countered.

"That's okay" Kaylee shook her head.

"No, it's not" Graham spoke up, "Please, I beg of you. Let's try lunch this time"

"Alright" Kaylee nodded, "You can drop it off here. I'm probably going to eat a late lunch anyways"

"That's not what I meant" Graham shook his head, "I meant that maybe we should go together, you know I get hungry too"

"Why are you doing this?" Kaylee asked, "You don't have to"

"Because now I feel like I can connect to someone in this town" Graham reached out and touched her hand.

* * *

Kaywinnet leaned back and rested her forehead on Humbert's rough neck as he chewed his meal. He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist as he bent down his head and kissed her lightly on the lips. She picked up his hand and started to slowly trace the lines on his palms as she knew he was watching her. Humbert listened to the fire crackle as he watched the light and warmth illuminate the young woman's skin as she lay comfortable in his arms.

She then straightened up and looked into the Huntsman's eyes and smiled at him as she fixed a few curls out of his eyes. A slow and single tear traced down his cheek as he felt her love for him consume his heart, making it want to burst at any moment. Kaywinnet brushed her thumb lightly over his cheek as he closed his eyes and leaned his head into her touch. She leaned her head into his and kissed him passionately on the lips.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Graham asked as Kaylee jerked her hand away.

"Yes" Kaylee said as sadness overwhelmed her, "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit out of it today. Too many memories flashing through my mind. They're kind of making me dizzy"

"Maybe you should go back to your apartment" Graham suggested.

"It's okay" Kaylee shook her head, "So what were we talking about? Oh, that's right! Lunch! What time?"

"You want to go now?" Graham asked, "What changed your mind?"

"That's only up to me. It's Sunday today so a lot of the nuns love to go to Granny's during that time" Kaylee spoke up.

"How about Wednesday?" Graham asked.

"Wednesday?" Kaylee asked, "I can work with that. Let's meet there"

"I don't think that would suit me very well" Graham objected, "How about I pick you up here and we'll go from there. I'm sure it's every girl's dream to ride in a cop car"

"Depending on where she's sitting" Kaylee countered, "I guess a little ride wouldn't hurt"

"I knew you wouldn't back down" Graham smiled, "So Wednesday it is then?"

"I will be waiting here" Kaylee nodded, "I hope nothing stands in our way again"

"If not then we'll just find another way" Graham agreed as he went to the door, "I think this will start to become a routine for us. Isn't that exciting?"

Kaylee watched as Graham left the animal shelter as her heart grew heavy, "It was more than just mere routine for us"

"He's becoming more of a usual customer to us then Pongo" Dr. Thatcher said as he came out from the hallway.

"Too bad he doesn't have an animal" Kaylee smiled to her partner, "Otherwise his visits would mean something to this business"

* * *

Kaywinnet wobbled as she stood on her legs, her whole body felt like they were shaking violently as she tried to find her balance. She let out a shallow breath as she waved her arms out and tried to find some sort of courage for her to make her first step. She looked up nervously at Humbert who was only a few steps away, holding up an apple for her. Her stomach growled impatiently as she tried her best not to look at the delicious fruit. She finally took her first step but then her legs gave out as she fell to the floor.

Humbert quickly reached out and broke her fall, "I guess you're not ready just yet"

"I want to walk"

"You will in a couple of days but not just yet. Your muscles have to find their strength again" Humbert told her, "Come on, let's just sit you back down again. We can try a little more tomorrow. I need to go out and try to find some food to hunt down. If you trust Suri to go hunt for us, all she'll bring back is squirrels. Call for her to come back and I will find us something to eat. We'll try this again tomorrow, I promise. I won't abandon you until I know that you are safe"

Kaywinnet turned and looked at the Huntsman who locked his gaze with hers. She noticed how tightly he had his arm around her waist, still holding her close to his body. Her gaze slowly searched his whole face as she felt the warm breath spread across her own face. Humbert slowly moved Kaywinnet down onto the ground as he felt her hands tighten around his sleeves. He felt something inside of him light up and become alive as he stared into her hazel eyes. His mind was going crazy with ideas as they wanted every inch of his body to lean in and kiss her on the lips. At the last moment, he slowly moved away from her and walked over to his bow and arrows leaned up next to a tree as he turned around and looked at her.

"Don't worry" Kaywinnet responded, "Suri coming over to our campsite. You should already get going. She's already close enough. Go ahead and hunt! But hurry back. She always worries when she's not by your side. Just please, be safe... I don't want this to become a routine for you"


	9. Old Friend

Kaylee closed and locked the door to the animal shelter as she kissed the fingertips of her hand and pressed it on the window.

"Is that always a routine?" Kaylee gasped and turned around and noticed Emma standing by her car, "Is Graham inside?"

"I haven't seen him since this afternoon" Kaylee answered, "What's wrong?"

"I thought he said he would be here" Emma looked confused as she looked over to the building.

Kaylee felt suspicion rise inside of her as she tried her best not to panic. She looked up to the full moon in the sky as she felt her mind torn between two world's. As much as she wanted to go out and search for Graham, she knew in her heart that he still didn't remember who he really was. She looked back to Emma who was busy trying to call Graham on his cellphone. Kaylee swallowed as she walked over to the young blonde. Emma let out a grunt of frustration as she ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"He'll most likely turn up sometime" Kaylee shrugged.

Emma looked up to Kaylee, "I thought when he said that he was going to the animal shelter it was to be with you"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because that's all he ever talks about" Emma told her, "He likes you"

"What?"

"Oh, don't act like such a schoolgirl, I know you like him too" Emma sighed, "I was at least hoping that he was coming here. It just seemed so right how he was always mentioning you here and there. When he said that he was coming here, I was beyond happy to work the night shift. But now I don't even know where he is. Are you sure that he didn't mention anything to you?"

"No" Kaylee shook her head, "He only mentioned lunch on Wednesday but that's just about it. Maybe you should try to check his house or something? Can you let me know when you find him?"

"Wait! You're not coming with me?" Emma asked, "I thought you liked him? Don't you want to know where he is?"

"I do but I have somewhere I need to be"

"Is this town always this secretive?"

Kaylee smiled, "Only recently"

"Are you trying to say that I brought the secrets along when I hopped into town?" Emma asked.

"No. I'm just saying that we're acting more human again" Kaylee looked around the town, "It's about time too"

"What are you trying to say?" Emma asked.

"We're getting sick and tired of Regina bossing us around" Kaylee responded as she felt a fiery pit go off in her stomach.

"There's something that we can both agree on" Emma smiled.

"Tell me when you find him" Kaylee told the blonde woman.

"Be safe, Kaylee" Emma nodded as she went back over to her yellow buggie.

"I hope he is" Kaylee whispered as she watched the vehicle drive down the street.

Kaylee turned on the flashlight as she walked into the darkness of the forest. Nerves came alive as she felt it twisting and eating her insides. The crickets around her chirped their little melody as she walked deeper into the forest. Kaylee tried her best to wield her mind to talk to the crickets or anything that was an animal in this forest, but it was no use. Mr. Gold was right about the magic in Storybrooke. It's been suspended to the point that she couldn't even feel the Curse above her head. She let out a shaky breath as she knew she had to do this the hard way. Kaylee sighed as she wondered what might happen now. It's been 28 years since she's had her mind brainwashed and it still only felt like yesterday that she was back in the Enchanted Forest. The chill of the forest grew over her body as she felt goosebumps rise on her arms. Kaylee stopped in her tracks and looked up at the moonlight that shone brightly in the sky. Little blue-silver streaks of light shone through onto the forest's bottom, giving the woman only a bit of light around her path. Kaylee nervously waited as she cast another look back down the trail she came. Now doubt filled her mind as she wondered if this was ever the right decision. She did, in fact, just listened to Rumpelstiltskin's advice. She knew what Humbert would've told her by now. He would've scolded her for trusting so easily on anyone but him. He would've told her to stay hidden until he found her. Sadness grew over her heart as she let out a sigh. She missed the feeling of having her Huntsman by her side. Just seeing him earlier that day only proved to her that her restrains were weak. She wanted so much to cup his face and kiss him and hold him tight to her body. Kaylee felt her hands began to shake as worry filled her again for her Huntsman.

A howl echoed around her as she looked up into the darkness of the forest. She smiled as her heart swelled when she saw a white wolf, one eye red and the other black, come trotting over to her.

Kaylee bent down and pet the wolf, "Hello, Suri. I missed you so much... we have work to do"

Suri let out a whine as she came over and nudged Kaylee on the chin. She smiled and she hugged the she-wolf tighter to her body, taking in the sweet smell of rich dirt and evergreen on her fur. She couldn't communicate to the animal just yet. But in time, she knew that she and Suri will have a lot to catch up on when the time comes.


	10. Can't Hold On

Humbert woke up to a very funny sound the next morning. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings until he realized where the noise was coming from. Kaywinnet was twirling around in the middle of the camp... smiling and giggling as she spun around and around.

"Look!" Kaywinnet exclaimed, "I can stand again! Isn't this amazing! I just thought this was a dream but it seems too real to me! I feel like sprinting in the wild like some rabid deer!"

"Congratulations" Humbert stood up, "I'm very happy that you've got your strength back. Now that you can stand on your own two feet again, we can begin our journey. And it's about time too. I hate staying in one place for too long"

"Why? Is it because humans do it?" Kaywinnet asked.

Humbert gave a low glare to the young woman, "We're not having this conversation again"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so"

"Or is it because you are still pained from the scars of your past?"

"I don't have any scars"

Kaywinnet gave him a slight nod, "Of course you don't"

"Kaywinnet, what is that supposed to mean? Just because we are on this journey together, it doesn't mean that you have to know every inch of my life" Humbert told her.

"Then tell me this, Humbert" Kaywinnet challenged, "Why do I have to tell you everything there is to know about me? Is it written in some stone that women are supposed to tell the men everything while they keep their lips tightly shut? All I was trying to do was make conversation. You didn't have to be so harsh about it. This is why I prefer to talk to beasts rather than humans because they always get so touchy with subjects they can't seem to handle"

Humbert took a small step back as he watched the young woman walk over to her sleeping bag as she quickly rolled it back up. He couldn't help himself but feel sorry for his random outburst at Kaywinnet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you" Humbert told her, "I don't really know what manners are today. No one really saved me from the woods after my parents abandoned me there"

"Did you try to find your way back?"

"I couldn't" Humbert shrugged, "Everywhere I turned, I went deeper and deeper into the forest. I had a chance to kill a little wolf pup but I didn't take it. I let it get away and then before I knew it, a pack came and took me in as one of their own"

"What happened to the pack?" Kaywinnet asked.

"Slaughtered in the middle of the night" Humbert told her, "Suri was the only survivor"

Kaywinnet opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find any words to form. She looked down to her boots among the colorful leaves as she felt sorrow fill her soul. The way he described every word made her imagine how it could have happened. She could see in her mind Humbert coming back with a kill of his shoulder to see his substitute family lying on the ground lifeless. Kaywinnet could only imagine the hatred he must've felt for men that day. She couldn't imagine what the pain must've felt like that day. Now it was her turn to feel sorry for even pressuring Humbert into telling her about his past.

She bit her lip nervously as she sank back down to the ground. Kaywinnet picked up a stick and randomly started to poke holes into the ground. She was more than happy that Suri was away doing her morning patrols around the camp. Kaywinnet picked up her head as she stared up into the sunlight bouncing off of the glistening leaves. If she could go back in time and thank her family for being warm-hearted and loving like how normal families were, then she would. Kaywinnet let out a sigh as she continued to scribble into the moist ground. She heard the crunching of leaves as Humbert walked over and knelt in front of her.

Kaywinnet didn't want to look up and meet his eyes just yet. She still felt ashamed for her actions and wanted nothing more than to be alone at that moment.

"Forgive me" she apologized, "I shouldn't have pried into your business"

"It's alright" Humbert told her politely, "We should try to be more honest with each other"

"You don't have to do this, you know"

"Do what?"

"Accompany me" Kaywinnet told him, "I have two older brothers that live just outside of the Enchanted Forest"

"I want to go with you because, I too want to get out of the forest. I want to explore the other realms" Humbert told her, "Maybe Suri and I will feel safe there. We could probably start a home there. If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave your family?"

"They wanted to marry me off" Kaywinnet stood up, "So I ran off"

"Why didn't you want to marry?" Humbert asked.

Kaywinnet was about to answer but then smiled and went back to packing, that was enough questions for one day.

* * *

Kaylee opened up the door and let the lone wolf into her apartment as she glanced back into the hallway. She looked over to Suri who just paced around the floor and finally sat down in the middle of the room. Kaylee closed the door and sank down to the floor as she felt realization seeping in to her mind.

She remembered running in the Enchanted Forest as fast as she could, hearing the King's Men yelling after her to stop. Kaywinnet made a sharp turn and jumped over a fallen log that would've slowed her down tremendously. Her heart was racing and her head was reeling trying to figure out how to lose the men behind her. Kaywinnet stopped when she realized that she had come face to face with a cliff wall filled with jagged rocks.

Kaylee blinked as she realized that Suri had come up to her and nuzzled up next to her. She gave the wolf a slight smile and pet the wolf as she let out a low whine.

* * *

Kaywinnet took out a blade and readied it in her hands. A knight smiled and took out a long sword that was nearly twice as long as hers. A growl came out of nowhere as Suri jumped out of the bushes and bit onto the Knight's arm and yanked furiously. Kaylee threw her blade at the second Knight's Men and hit him in the neck. She ran over and took out the knife and drove it into the other Knight's back.

"What do you think you're doing, Suri?!" Kaywinnet yelled out.

Kaywinnet's anger immediately subsided when the wolf whined and came up to the young woman. Her knees immediately gave in as she collapsed down onto the ground, tears rolling down her face. She brought her hand up to the wolf's head as slowly pet it as Suri cried out for her owner. Kaywinnet felt a shudder run through her as she looked around at her surroundings, making sure that they were alone.  
The young woman got up and took off the helmet of one of the Knights and then went over to the other to take off his helmet. She gripped onto the helmet's with both hands before she thrust them down onto the ground. Kaywinnet was at least glad that she didn't recognize their face but yet still wishes to see one familiar face.

"Let's go" Kaywinnet spoke up.

* * *

The next morning, Kaylee woke up to a knock rampaging on her door.

Kaylee and Suri both sat up on the bed as Kaylee cautiously walked over to her bedroom window and peered out over to the parking lot. Graham's sheriff car was standing out the most to her as she quickly turned around and looked over to the wolf. She commanded her old friend to stay quiet as she closed the door to her bedroom and made her way over to the front door and opened it.

Kaylee opened the door to see Graham looking disheveled taking Kaylee by surprise, "Are you alright?"

"Kaylee, I need to ask you something" Graham said as he made his way into the room, "It may sound a bit odd to you but I just need you to keep an open mind about this"

"I'm listening" Kaylee crossed her arms over her chest.

"Have we met before Storybrooke?" Graham asked, making Kaylee's eyes bulge out and her heartbeat rapidly.

"What?" Kaylee let out.

"I know it sounds insane" Graham began to pace, "I had this dream, no, a memory, last night that had you in it. We were in the Forest, it was way before this time, and there was a wolf. And the craziest thing about it was that I saw the same wolf from my dream walking down the street last night!"

"Really? And what did this wolf look like?" Kaylee said as she felt like lecturing Suri, "Anything unusual?"

"Yes, there was!" Graham smiled, "It had silver-gray and white fur, one eye was black, and the other was red"

"Suri" Kaylee growled.

"What was that?" Graham asked.

"Nothing" Kaylee shook her head, "You should probably get some rest"

"That's what everyone's been saying" Graham rolled his eyes.

Kaylee walked over to the Huntsman and lightly pressed her hand onto his forehead to find that he felt warmer then usual, to other people this would feel like a fever but Kaylee knew that the Curse was breaking.

"Thank you for telling me" Kaylee whispered to him.

Graham slowly blinked, "What are you going to do?"

"You gave me a perfect description of what the wolf looks like, I will try to find it" Kaylee told him.

"When you find him... call me" Graham said in a low voice that sent chills throughout her body.

"I will find her for you" Kaylee corrected, knowing Suri might be growling in the next room for Graham mistaking her for a male.

"Thank you" Graham told her, "For understanding me. Everyone else in this town is treating me like some sort of mad man. I hope that what was in my dream was really true"

"I hope so too" Kaylee said before she heard her alarm clock go off in her room.

"I should probably get going" Graham responded.

Kaylee opened the door for him, "I will keep you posted"

Once the door was closed, Kaylee turned and marched over to her room and opened the door to find the wolf standing on her bed.

"I think we need to go over the rules... again" Kaylee told Suri as she turned off the alarm clock.

Kaylee turned to Suri who only panted at her, most likely wondering what Kaylee was saying to her.

Suri heard something outside and jumped down over to the window and looked out into the parking lot. She let out a whine as Kaylee walked over and noticed that Graham had reached his car. The man stopped there as he glanced around the streets, deep in thought. Graham looked down before out of nowhere, he turned around and looked up at the building right at Kaylee's window.

"Suri!" Kaylee gasped as she quickly grabbed the wolf and tugged it down onto the floor.

She stayed huddled on the ground with the wolf as they both waited for what seemed like forever until Kaylee heard the start of an engine come to life and drive out of the parking lot.

"Let's hope he didn't see you" Kaylee whispered, "In due time, he will come searching for you"


	11. Stolen Glances

Kaylee tried to go through with her day at her normal schedule but just that she could remember everything, Suri arriving, and Graham's curse was breaking put her on edge. It still confused her how little she played in the part of the curse and yet she remembered just like Mr. Gold and Regina. That was because Regina made one flaw in the Curse, to have someone who wasn't born into magic remember. Someone like the magically gifted like she and Mr. Gold.

Kaylee opened the door to Granny's and gasped when she saw that Graham was sitting at the counter. He looked over to her with tired eyes, looking pale with bags under them. She only gave him a glance as she turned and went over to her normal booth, the one that she apparently has sat on for 28 years. Graham had followed his gaze over to her and wouldn't stop staring at her as Kaylee tried her best to look at the menu, looking for something more interesting.

She wanted to so much just run up to her Huntsman, hug him and kiss him passionately like how they used to in the forest. Kaylee balled her hands into fists as she bit her lip, hoping to somehow restrain herself. In due time, she will have her Huntsman in her arms.

She took one small peek over to Graham and noticed that he had gotten up from his seat and was slowly putting on his jacket. Graham stopped and looked at her for what seemed like the longest time. At first, Kaylee thought that perhaps the Curse had broken off of him but then she realized that she was wrong. He gave her a slight nod before he took his keys and slowly made his way out of the diner.

Kaylee turned around and looked back at the menu as she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Something suddenly sat down in front of her, making the young woman jump and look up. Ruby was sitting in front of her with a smirk on her face. Kaylee let out a sigh of relief as she had feared that it was the queen.

"I saw that" Ruby spoke up, "The way you two were looking at each other from across the room. Something's going on between you two"

"Let's just say we finally found a common ground" Kaylee spoke up, "I'm a bit worried about him though. He doesn't look like himself lately"

"Maybe you should coax him into your apartment and cure him back to health?" Ruby suggested with a wink that Kaylee knew all too well that Red would never wish to do or suggest.

"Horndog" Kaylee rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying that maybe it will give you two the push you need" Ruby giggled, "You'll thank me later"


	12. Henry's Message

It was around 5 pm when Kaylee heard the bell at the front ringing harshly as squeaky footsteps echoed in the hall. Dr. Thatcher was supposed to be at the front but for some reason, he let the mysterious visitor into the back coming closer and closer to her office. Henry quickly opened the door and slammed it behind his back, gasping for air. Kaylee looked to the boy with confusion as he quickly turned on her radio, blasted it, and put it closer to the door as he walked over and sat down on the stool in front of her.

"Graham's Curse is breaking" Henry said breathlessly.

"So you've noticed" Kaylee spoke up, "He came to me the first thing in the morning. Graham was talking about a dream that he had that was similar to mine. Rumpelstiltskin told me that when one soul mate remembers, the other's Curse will soon break. I'll say that when it's close to midnight, he will remember who he really is"

"I didn't notice, he came to me" Henry informed, "He asked about his tale and now he knows. I was hoping to see him drive over here but it looks like he's looking for something else"

"His heart" Kaylee said breathlessly, "Did you tell him who the Evil Queen is? Henry, ever since she took his heart, even in the Enchanted Forest, he would think of nothing else but to be free again. It was his obsession and that's why Regina kept him so close, she will notice then the Curse is finally lifting through Graham"

"So why don't you tell him who you really are and keep him out of sight for a while" Henry suggested.

"I already tried that back at our home, he couldn't do anything but beat himself up about how much he wanted to feel emotions again" Kaylee told the little boy.

"His Curse is breaking and you could lose him forever if my mom finds out" Henry said in a stern voice.

Kaylee looked into the young boy's eyes as she thought about how Humbert would react if the Curse lifted off of his shoulders. Henry was right, she lost Humbert one time, and now she wasn't going to lose Graham the same way. She got up and took off her lab jacket and thrust it onto her coat rack as she took her light blue coat down and placed it over her shoulders. She turned around and grabbed her keys and started to shut down her computer.

"You're right" Kaylee told him, "Where's the last place you've seen him? I can try to track him down but that will take longer"

"He was at my house the last I checked" Henry told her, "Before I even thought about telling him to head in your direction, he was gone"

"I'll go and get Suri out from my apartment. She'll most likely be able to find him before I can" Kaylee said out loud.

"Suri's here?" Henry asked, "But how?"

"I don't know" Kaylee shrugged, "Rumpelstiltskin told me to go into the woods and that's where I found her. Can you somehow stall your mother for me, Henry?"

"I'm sure I can think up of a couple of things" Henry smiled and perked up his shoulders in his adorable way before he asked, "Whose Rumpelstiltskin?"

Kaylee opened her mouth before she quickly changed her mind, "That's something that you and your mother will have to find out for yourselves"

"But she doesn't believe" Henry complained, "How can I convince her when she keeps on building up her walls. It seems like right when I barely get her to believe she all of a sudden leaps back. Why can't you just came with me and tell her who you are? It would be so much easier"

"Because I'm not her son" Kaylee told him, "You are"

Kaylee quickly ran up the stairs over to her door and rapidly searched through her keys to find the ones to her apartment. She quickly opened the door and looked around the small house until she found Suri lying down under the window in the sunlight. Her anxieties seemed to have shrunk down when she saw the beautiful wolf before she remembered why she came back to her apartment so early in the first place.

"Humbert's memory is coming back to him faster than we first thought" Kaylee informed her friend, "He's looking for his heart"

Suri let out a whine as she got up from her spot and walked over to Kaylee. Kaylee bent down and kissed the wolf on top of her head as she pet her continuously.

"I need you to find him for me" Kaylee said firmly, "We both know what he's going to try to do and we know fully well what the outcome will be"

Suri let out a light bark as she got up and made her way over to the front door. Kaylee felt her nerves go into hardwire as she slowly made her way over to the doorknob. She put her hand on it lightly, looked down to the excited wolf, and the she quickly opened the door and let the beast free.


	13. Fuckin' Perfect

Humbert took off his helmet as he panted under the summer heat in the Enchanted Forest. Sweat beaded down his neck and back as he continued to trudge through the woods in the King's armor. He bent down and touched the earth as he tried to find tracks that could lead him to his target.

A twig snapped, making the Huntsman turn around with his sword ready as a female voice came to his ears, "Suri has taught me a lot ever since you left. I'm starting to think that the time you've spent away from her has soften your instincts"

"What are you doing here" Humbert got up, laced his arms around Kaywinnet's waist tightly and kissed her passionately, "You know that this is still the Queen's territory"

"I can't leave without you" Kaywinnet whispered as Suri came up to Humbert, "We won't leave you. The three of us took an oath together to not leave each other's side. The Queen taking your heart can't stop us from abandoning our goal. We should go to Rumpelstiltskin, he'll know what to do. He's the only one who is more powerful than the Queen"

Humbert opened his eyes to object but then he just stood frozen in place, as if lost for words. Kaywinnet was about to ask what was on his mind before Humbert let out a cry in pain, startling her. She wrapped her arms around him as he collapsed to the ground as she panicked and felt his face. Suri let out a growl and snarl at something in the distance. Kaywinnet looked up and noticed the Evil Queen standing a few feet away from them, clutching onto Humbert's heart, threatening to turn it to ash. Kaywinnet stood up as she felt Humbert clawing at her arm to stay down, but she couldn't. She quickly took a grip onto her knife but the Queen was ready for her. With one swift move of her hand, Kaywinnet lifted off of the ground and she felt dark magic choking her throat and closing up her airway to breathe.

* * *

Graham looked around the cemetary as he checked each tombstone around his bearings. As Regina's secret lover, he knew that she favored coming to the cemetary a lot to pay respects to her father. He looked around as he felt like his head was going delirious as he no longer recognized the names on the graves. He knew his heart was somewhere inside of this graveyard, it was the only logical explanation. He looked up and noticed the only tombhouse in the yard was in the corner with 'Mills' above the door.

He ran over to the house but then something hard slammed him into a nearby tree as he looked into the hazel eyes of Kaylee, "Don't go in there"

"How did you find me?" Graham asked before looking past Kaylee's shoulder, "Look! The wolf's here"

"I know, Graham" Kaylee said in a soft voice.

"What?" Graham asked but then he stared deeper into Kaylee's eyes, "You knew about the wolf even before I came to you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought that I still had time left" Kaylee answered truthfully, "Come with me and I will explain everything to you"


	14. Telling the Truth

Kaylee watched as Graham took another shot of whiskey, he slammed down his shot glass and glanced up at Suri. The wolf let out a little yelp, almost like as if she wanted to communicate to her family member. Graham sighed as he rubbed his hand over his rugged beard, trying to process what Kaylee had just said. Kaylee sat uncomfortably in the corner of her couch, just waiting for Graham to give some sort of reaction besides drinking. It felt so quiet inside the apartment that she could've sworn that she could her the clock tower ticking away.

"Please say something" Kaylee finally gave up, "I didn't wake up finding out who I was just to see you drown yourself in whiskey. I know the last acts of the Curse is still on you but you have to know that what I'm saying is the truth. You saw Henry's book, you went looking for your heart, and now Suri is back with us. You know that my real name is actually Kaywinnet and you are Humbert. So why are you acting like this? Didn't you want this to happen? You told Suri to find us and now all you're doing is just getting drunk"

Graham finally turned to her and let out a slow sigh, "How long did you have your memories back?"

Kaylee stopped and then looked over to Suri, wishing that she could talk to the beast again, "About four days ago, Graham, I don't see how this is relevant"

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Because you would've thought I was a crazy person"

"But I liked you back then, I would've listened to you. At least, I would've heard you out for a bit" Graham told her.

"Because I wanted to observe you" Kaylee let out, "I wanted to know when Humbert was back, Graham. I am the only one in this town who knows the difference between the two. I know that Graham would do anything and everything for the Mayor first. But I also know that Humbert would go searching for the one thing he wants the most"

"You make it sound like I don't care about you" Graham shook his head, "I only had one dream about the past but I know that what I felt for you was so intense, Kaylee"

"You still chose your heart over me" Kaylee felt tears forming in her eyes.

"You don't know what it's like to have your heart ripped out when you are in love with someone" Graham told her.

"I was going to find another way to get your heart back, Graham" Kaylee said in a shaky voice.

"By making a deal with Rumpelstiltskin! Something that you should've never thought about in the first place" Graham yelled out, "I don't have my memories back yet but I know of the fairy-tale, Kaylee. You're never supposed to make deals with a man like that"

"You have only one memory, but I have plenty" Kaylee argued, "The Queen wanted you for her own. She may have hated Snow White with all of her being but she envied us. She's seen how strong our love was and wanted it for her own. No doubt she probably threatened you to keep you at the palace. I was the only Magically Gifted person left in the Enchanted Forest that she didn't kill. I didn't want to leave you with that sick woman, Graham"

"If the roles were reversed, wouldn't you have done the same for me?"

"That's different, Graham" Kaylee huffed, "You didn't hear Suri howl at the moon every night. I cried to sleep just thinking about you! Now is our chance to leave this all behind, don't go up against her. I don't even have my abilities in this land so I won't be able to help you"

"She's got somewhere in her vault, the one thing that can kill me in an instant" Graham got up and walked over to the door, "I'm gonna call this a night"


	15. Not Yet

The next day, Kaylee decided to walk to her work instead of her normal scenic route. Something told her that day she would be hearing a lot of sad songs on the radio that would make her cry. Hell, she already cried herself to sleep the night before just directly after Graham left. Suri couldn't even comfort her no matter how hard the wolf tried. Kaylee let out a sigh as she stuffed her hand in her pocket and held her umbrella out as the rain poured down around her as the Animal Clinic came into view. She let herself in and shook out her umbrella and gave a pleasant 'good morning' to David Nolan, the new volunteer at the shelter. Actually, the only volunteer that seemed to have dropped by. Kaylee let out an irritated sigh as she made her way over to her office, thinking that Regina would've probably been a bit more detailed about their past lives.

"Hey! Sorry on running into like this" a voice came from behind her.

"Hello, Emma! What can I do for you?" Kaylee smiled as she let the blonde woman in, "Funny how Henry showed up here yesterday and now you"

"I guess I should start-up a Rookie Deputy thing now" Emma gave a toothless grin as she sat down.

Kaylee turned on her computer then turned back to her, "I'm sure he would like that very much. He's always going on and on about you"

"The kid's been growing on me and I've got to say I think I'm starting to like him too. Even though Regina still is trying to kick me out-of-town" Emma huffed.

"To hell with Regina!" Kaylee snapped.

Emma blinked, "Wow, never thought I would hear someone from this town say that about her"

"I'm sorry" Kaylee let out a little laugh.

"No, it's actually really refreshing!" Emma quickly objected.

"She's been getting under my skin as of late" Kaylee blushed.

"At least someone in this town doesn't sound like they're living in a fairytale" Emma relaxed in her seat, "I was starting to think that I drove into my very own _Pleasantville_"

Kaylee nodded, "I didn't really think that Regina was such a bad person. I just thought that all Mayors always sounded like they had their foot up their own asses. Then that's when you came along. I realized that Regina has abused her power for so long that someone should try to stop her. Of course, I couldn't really do it. I wouldn't even know where to start"

"Too bad she doesn't have any pets to run a scam from" Emma muttered.

"I guess letting rodents out in her house will just have to do" Kaylee joked.

"I would love to live to see the day" Emma smiled as she leaned her head all the way back, "If only that could come true"

"I think really she's just jealous of your relationship with Henry" Kaylee confessed.

Emma nodded, "I try to let her in just to make it easier for her but she just spits in my face every time"

Kaylee sighed, "She's a witch, what do you expect"

"That's actually kind of funny how you say that" Emma noted, "Henry keeps on mentioning this fairytale book that he carries around with him wherever he goes. He believes that everyone is in this book. He even has a part in there for you, Kaylee. Anyways! He says that Regina is the Evil Queen. Henry keeps on mentioning that the Evil Queen is some type of sorceress that has a hold on the land. I just thought that you saying she was a witch and him saying that before you was kind of weird coincidence"

Kaylee couldn't bring herself to comment about the 'coincidence' so she just nodded and looked away. She could tell that Emma was still oblivious about the Curse and still thought of it as crazy. A sinking feeling fell down inside of her as she thought about her friends in Storybrooke. She wanted so much to believe that the Curse will lift up the veil on her powers and let her be the way she was. But to do that, Regina will also have her powers back. Kaylee highly doubted that Mr. Gold will help her restrain Regina so she would have to rely on herself. Kaylee popped out of her imagination and looked back over to Emma. The blonde woman looked so much like her mother and father combined. She couldn't wait until Emma would figure out who she really was and what was her destiny.

"So anyways!" Kaylee smiled, "What brought you into my office today?"

"Actually, it's nothing" Emma's face fell, "I should probably get going. Don't want Graham to start-up a search team for me"

Kaylee raised her eyebrow, "I don't buy it. What's going on? Do you need help on something?"

"Do you know where Graham was last night, Kaylee?" Emma asked slowly, "I don't mean to scare you or anything. He's perfectly fine... for the most part"

"He was with me last night" Kaylee answered, "He was wondering around in the graveyard when I found him. I brought him home to my apartment for a while until he was able to function correctly. Not 100% as I would've liked but he kind of didn't want to overstay his welcome"

"Really?" Emma asked with a smile on her face, "Good! I just wanted to make sure he was okay. He didn't really look so good yesterday"

"Glad I could help!" Kaylee yelled out at the blonde as she quickly left her office, "Come by anytime"

Emma quickly raced out of the animal shelter and into her car where Henry was waiting for her.

"Did you tell her?" Henry asked, "You shouldn't have! It will devestate her! If Graham wants to tell her then let him do it. Kaylee's been through enough already. My mom's taken Graham away from her once, don't let her find out about what they have done"

"I couldn't tell her"

"Couldn't?" Henry looked to her in confusion, "But that's the reason you drove over here"

Emma let out a long sigh, "Because she reminded me of myself. When I was with your father, Henry"

"Really?" Henry looked back over to the building, "So she doesn't know? You didn't tell her anything. Not even hint to her about their affair?"

"Nothing" Emma shook her head, "I couldn't bring it up to her. I didn't want to be the one to break it to her"

Henry nodded, "Good! You did the right thing"

"Then why do I feel worse? Like I should tell her about what Graham's been up to" Emma looked down to her son.

"Probably because you hate my mom so much?" Henry brought up, "And you have a good friendship with both Graham and Kaylee"

"Which gives me more of a reason to do it" Emma laid her head back onto the headrest, "I caught Graham two nights ago sneaking out of her house. When Kaylee said that he was at her apartment last night, I thought that he was going to confess. But when I looked into her eyes, I could already tell that he didn't say anything. He lied to her even though he knows that she has feelings for her and so does he. It makes me sick how he could lead someone as good as Kaylee on like that. We need to get you to school. It's almost 8:00"


	16. If We're All Alone

Kaylee twirled her black straw around as she watched the sky blue liquid swirl around and around in the glass as the commotion around her in the Rabbit Hole went on around her. She only snapped out of it when she heard clapping from right next to her and cheering as a man walked off of the stage at the end of his song.

Ruby turned and smiled to Kaylee, "I'm glad you decided to come out tonight"

"Decided?" Kaylee questioned, "What are you talking about? You practically kidnapped me into coming here! Just like all the other times when you used to do it. Oh, my God"

Kaylee straightened up as she looked at the stage to see Graham sit on the stool with a guitar on his lap. He smiled and nervously nodded to the people in the crowd as Kaylee suddenly felt like the air around her was bursting into flames.

"I'd like to sing this song that I've dedicated to everyone in this town tonight... It's called Fairytale" Graham began as a few people whooped.

"What is he doing?" Kaylee turned to Ruby, "Did you know about this? I never knew he knew how to sing! You had to have known about this. Only you would pull this kind of crap off"

Bright eyes, where do you wander on this dark night  
So long til dawn, no longer uptight  
No need to worry for a while

Kaylee watched as Graham strummed his fingers on the guitar as he sang the song so smoothly. Her heart welled up as her fingers trembled as he looked up to her and seemed to have held her gaze for an eternity. She couldn't help but felt a tear fall down her cheek and felt it splash onto her hand.

Angel eyes, why do you leave me when it's just right  
Always deceive me, then you're take flight  
No need to worry for a while

Same morning, pick up the pieces and then keep walking  
Away from your lies and all your sweet talking  
No need to worry for a while

Sometimes its short and sometimes its long  
Sometimes I'm right and sometimes wrong  
You can run into me, then you're running away  
And I hope that time can make the change  
Maybe happiness is just another fairytale

Bright eyes, hard to remember when we first met  
Now you're my sunrise and my sunset  
Always deceive me with a smile  
Still learning, by the crazy world that keeps turning  
And a crimson sun that keeps burning  
And its burning all the time

Sometimes its short and sometimes its long  
Sometimes I'm right and sometimes wrong  
You can run into me, then you're running away  
And I hope that time can make the change  
Maybe happiness is just another fairytale  
It's just another fairytale

Baby, you're running  
Baby, you're running  
Baby, you're running away  
Yeah, baby, you're running  
Baby, you're running  
Baby, you're running

Ruby looked over and gripped tightly onto Kaylee's hand as she noticed that her friend was tearing up in the middle of the song. She was that Graham had confided in her as she help him bring Kaylee out to the bar that night. Ruby knew that there was something that was going on between those two and she couldn't have been anymore happier for them.

Sometimes its short and sometimes its long  
Sometimes I'm right and sometimes I'm wrong, yeah  
Baby, you're running  
Maybe happiness is just another fairytale

Bright eyes, where do you wander on this dark night  
So long til dawn, no longer uptight  
No need to worry for a while

Everyone applauded as they whooped and cheered for the young Sheriff, Ruby let out a little wolf cry as she clapped her hands together. Kaylee took the time to quickly grab her purse and bolt out to the exit. Ruby turned and called after her but the cheers were too loud for Kaylee to even hear them.

The cold air bit into her skin as she turned to the direction of the parking lot, already fishing into her purse for her keys. She took them out and went over to her car only to stop and stare at one of her tires. On one of her tires was a yellow lock that seemed properly placed in case someone was going to try to make a run for it. Kaylee let out a sigh as she heard someone walking up to her in the parking lot. She turned around and took Graham in as the light behind him illuminated his figure as he stared at her. She looked closely into his eyes but didn't feel the giddiness of her crush on Graham but her intense love for Humbert.

"Humbert" Kaywinnet finally said.

"I remember everything" Humbert slowly walked over to her, "Would Graham have thought to bolt your car tire because he knew you would take off the second you knew I remembered?"

"I suppose not" Kaywinnet folded her arms over her chest as she took a glance back to the tire, "That's kind of interesting song you chose to sing tonight"

"Ironically enough, it was Graham who has sung that song to himself for the past 28 years" Humbert let out, "I guess he was trying to jog back some sort of memory"

"Then you must know that we can't be together here" Kaywinnet told him, "Regina has eyes and ears everywhere. She'll know that there is something going on between us. She still has your heart hidden somewhere and I don't want to take such a severe risk as of now"

"To hell with her! She's kept me under her spell for the last 28 years" Humbert took a couple of steps toward her.

"It's for the best" Kaywinnet let out, "She made us grow apart for a reason. Regina will crush your heart in an instant"

"Let her, I've been away from you for too long" Humbert said.

"The Savior is here" Kaywinnet told her lover, "She will soon break the Curse and everyone will be free, we'll be together again shortly. Just give her some time"

"You aren't around her as much as I am" Humbert complained, "She doesn't believe as much as she should"

"Which makes it even more dangerous for us. Good night" Kaylee turned around to at least attempt to go into her car but then Graham turned her around, pressed her body against his, and kissed her tightly on the lips. Graham felt her squirm for a bit as she tried to fight him off but then she later gave in. Kaywinnet slowly brought her hands up to his arms as they slowly made their way into his hair. Humbert pressed her waist tighter to him as he squeezed his eyes shut as a single tear fell down his cheek.


	17. Protection

Humbert looked over to the woman who was just a few paces ahead of him. The brunette looked up to the sky and glanced from left to right as she carried on a conversation with an animal that he couldn't see. Every now and then, Kaywinnet would stop and then turn slightly down another path. Humbert couldn't do anything but follow her as Suri trailed on behind him.

Humbert glanced up at the cloudy grey skies, "It's going to rain again. We should set up camp soon"

"In a moment" Kaywinnet called behind her, "The bluejay says that there won't be rainfall until later tonight"

Kaywinnet stopped suddenly, reached out her hand and touched Humbert's as a female voice flew into his head, "**There's a place nearby that travellers don't go"**

**"Would it be safe for us to camp there?"** Kaywinnet asked, **"The Evil Queen is searching for me. We need a place where she won't be able to find us"**

**"You will be safe inside that Fairy Ring that is just up ahead"** the female voice said as a bluejay swooped down and headed north.

**"Thank you"** Kaywinnet responded, **"You are very kind"**

"Kaywinnet..." Humbert let out before Kaywinnet turned around and smiled as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

**"Please know that your guidance will not be in vain"** Kaywinnet told the bluejay.

Kaywinnet smiled as pride filled her heart as the fire that she had worked on grew into a steady flame. She sat back on her heels and reached out her hand to warm them just as she heard rustling to the west of her. She looked over just as Humbert came over with a young deer draped around his shoulder. She tensed up at the sight of the poor creature and turned back to the crackling fire as Humbert set it down onto the ground. Kaywinnet stole a glance over to him just in time to see a tear fall down his cheek, making her feel somewhat of an equal with him. Kaywinnet turned back around as she got up and grabbed onto one of the packs.

Humbert looked up and said, "That's mine"

Kaywinnet looked over to him, "I know"

"What are you doing with it, then?"

"I'm going to set up your bed since you will be too busy preparing our dinner" Kaywinnet smiled, "I'm not going to rob you"

Suri came into the clearing and then started to stare up at Kaywinnet. Kaywinnet turned and walked over to Humbert as she gently touched his neck, sending shivers down his spine at the feeling of her touch.

Humbert glanced over to Suri, **"Can she hear me?"**

**"She can't communicate with your kind"** Suri told her brother, **"You need to let her in"**

**"You remember the last time I had let a human into my life?"** Humbert countered.

**"You never tried"** Suri reminded him.

**"What if she's the same as them?"** Humbert asked, referring to his parents.

Kaywinnet turned around to the wolf and the Huntsman, "I'm going to move your bed closer to mine"

"Why? It's not going to get that cold tonight" Humbert looked up at the darkened clouds, "I can sleep in the rain, Kaywinnet. It doesn't bother me"

Kaywinnet looked unconvinced, "But it does bother me"

"Why?" Humbert had to ask.

"Because letting you sleep out in the cold is the most inhumane thing to do" Kaywinnet then gathered up as much of his blankets as she could, "You'll thank me later"

* * *

Graham woke up to a small light beaming down onto his eyelid, he flinched and then noticed that it was from burgundy blinds, not like his at his home. He picked up his phone and noticed there were three missed calls from Regina already, making his stomach turn as he wanted to puke. Beside him, he heard stirring and movement as he turned to see that Kaylee was barely starting to wake up.

"Good morning" Graham said as he put his phone away.

Kaylee stretched as she let out a high moan before she looked up at Graham smiling down to her. She smiled up at him as she curled her blankets even closer to her body.

"This is a dream"

Graham grazed her cheek, "Not anymore"

Kaylee propped up onto her elbow as she heard a phone buzz on Graham's side of the room, "I think I'm not the only one who misses you"

"It's probably nothing, Emma most likely locked herself out of the office. What do you want to do today?"

"Don't you have work? Shouldn't you go and check up on her?" Kaylee cocked her head to the side, "You know how impatient she gets"

"I'm with my family now" Graham said as he stared deeply into her eyes.

Kaylee sat up and looked around for Suri, "It won't be long until Regina finds out about your memories. Whether by you slipping up or she being able to see Suri. I don't want to risk losing all of this again. We don't even know if she has her powers in place, yet"

Graham stiffened up, "I'm tired of acting her whole play out"

"We will get your heart back once we know where it is"

"This isn't about my heart!" Graham yelled out with too much force before he clasped Kaylee's hands within his, "You don't think that I didn't miss you too? I worried every second I was in that castle, thinking that Regina could kill you without me ever knowing it"

"Same as I did. You don't know how many times Suri and I wanted to go back for you"

"You did eventually"

"And look where that nearly got us. I was so stupid in thinking that I could take her on"

"It's something I would've done if she had taken your heart"

"She took so much more than just you away from me" Kaylee looked into his green eyes, "Promise me that you will remain low for a while. We are most likely the only two people who have awoken from our sleep"

"You don't know what you're asking of me" Graham said to her.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Kaylee let out a sigh, "Can you do as I say for just once?"

"Fine" Graham rolled his eyes, "I promise"

"Good!" Kaylee smiled before she gave him a small peck on his lips.

She moved her legs over to the side of her bed as she made her way over to the bathroom as she got ready for her work. Graham let out a slow sigh as he turned around to the sound of his phone ringing once again and finding _Regina _displayed out on his screen. He turned and looked back to the closed-door from where Kaylee had disappeared to as he almost felt like his heart was being ripped out of him once again. Then, without even making a second thought for himself, he answered the phone call.


	18. Passion

After school, Henry ran into the grocery store, hoping to quickly buy some candy before he headed over to his mom's office. He went inside and waved at the storekeeper, as he once again sneezed as the door opened. That character was too easy to figure out for himself as he went down one aisle and started to gaze up at the countless options that he could get. His real mom, Emma, had given him some money from her wallet this morning, encouraging him to go and pick out any kind of sweets he could find or spend with just the $20 bill in his pocket. He heard something move on the other side of the aisle, tearing his gaze away from the candy as he slowly made his way around to the other side. He noticed that it was Kaylee who was having difficulty in shoving a huge bag of dog food into her cart. She let out a heavy sigh as she now turned and started to contemplate on the toys.

"Whatcha doin?" Henry asked in a light voice as he walked over to the kind veterinarian, "I thought that the shelter gets their own set of dog food dropped off"

Kaylee blinked and looked over to Henry as she smiled down to him, "They do but you can't be too prepared"

"It sounds like you're keeping a secret" Henry said slowly, mocking the older woman.

Kaylee rolled her eyes, "You are definitely Emma's son"

"I knew it!" Henry beamed, "So what is it? Why are you buying so much dog food?"

"I just recently adopted a dog" Kaylee responded, "Sort of"

"That's so cool" Henry asked, "What is it?"

Kaylee turned back down to the boy and then said in a small voice, "I think you know what kind of dog I'm talking about"

"Can I meet her?" Henry whispered with an excited smile.

Kaylee smiled back to the kid as she went over to push her cart, "In a little bit, first I need to teach her to stop drinking out of the toilet"

"Why can't you just talk to her?" Henry glanced behind him as he walked with the older woman, "You know, like how you used to? Wasn't that one of your gifts?"

"My memories have awoken" Kaylee sighed, "But my powers haven't"

"Don't worry" Henry quickly went back to the candy aisle, "Leave that to me!"

The downpour of the rain outside made even the owl's howl hard to hear as the three of them were cooped up inside the small tent. Kaywinnet could hear the slow breathing of Suri just at the foot of the bed. She started to get comfortable until she turned around and scooched a little bit closer to that side. She felt warm wind bathe down onto her face, waking her up from her trance as she opened up her eyes. All she could see in the darkness was a set of curls brushing around her face and tickling her forehead and Humbert's eyes boring into hers.

"Have you been awake this whole time?" Humbert asked.

"I can't sleep" Kaywinnet blurted out.

"Why not?"

"It's too cold"

Humbert didn't know what possessed him to do what happened next. He scooted closer to her, picked up his arm and placed it around her shoulder. The blankets were already close enough to make it look like they were in one big blanket. He then started to put both of the blankets over them as the combined blankets seemed to weigh down on the two travelers. Humbert looked down to Kaywinnet, whose cheeks were noticeably red. He mistaken her blush as the thought of her being cold and moved her closer to his body until it felt like there was no space between them. Humbert wrapped his other arm around her waist and left it there as he stared down into her hazel eyes.

"There" Humbert said, "Do you feel better now?"

"You didn't really have to do that"

"I wanted to"

Kaywinnet picked up her head and then pressed her lips onto his in a kiss that Humbert didn't see coming. She felt his tongue slip inside of her mouth, hungry for more as he placed his hand firmly onto the back of her head. Her mind was in tangles as they passionately kissed each other until Humbert suddenly sat up and moved away from her.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Kaywinnet sat up and moved his chin so that he could gaze back at her, "I liked it"


	19. Forever and Always

Later that night, Kaylee felt another powerful memory seep into her unconscious mind as she started to sweat and jerk around in her sleep. She knew this was a memory because it was one of the worst that she had wished to forget over time.

Kaywinnet collided painfully with the wall, making Regina laugh as Humbert quickly dropped down to his knees in front of the Evil Queen, "Please, stop hurting her!"

**"You have to get out of there!"** Red's voice echoed in her mind, **"You've been in there for way too long, you're not ready to fight her. You need us in there with you!"**

Kaywinnet let out a shaky breath as she struggled to get up, "No"

"You shouldn't be playing tricks behind my back, Huntsman" Regina smiled coldly at Kaywinnet, "Someone always pays a price"

Humbert pleaded, "I'll do whatever you ask of me"

Regina only looked down to the Huntsman before a golden box materialized in the palm of her hand. She took out his heart and then whispered something into it, almost like as if it was an ear. When she stopped, she looked back to the Huntsman as she watched a scene display in front of her.

Humbert didn't know what happened to him, only that he no longer could control his own body. He got up from his knees and took out his sword and turned around to face Kaywinnet. Fear shot through him as he realized that the Queen had whispered into his heart.

Kaywinnet seemed to have understood what was going on as she quickly picked up the sword that she had brought in as her weapon. She held it in a firm grip as how Humbert had taught her as they slowly made a circle around each other. Her heart pounded within her chest as she tried her best not to think that this was her lover, Humbert but a Huntsman trying to kill her.

**"Help me"** she whispered out to all the animals that she had sensed nearby.

**"Don't worry, we're coming to your aid"** Suri's voice let out as Kaywinnet heard a series of howls out in the forest, just at the same time that Humbert had charged after her with his sword in a deadly aim.


	20. Peeping Tom

The sound of clashing swords echoed the castle as the Evil Queen watched with a wicked smile on her face as the two lovers fought. Kaywinnet groaned when the butt of her own sword hit her in the nose, making her step a couple of paces back from him. When she looked up, Humbert quickly kicked her further back, his body was her enemy but she could still see in his eyes how much guilt this was causing him to have. Kaywinnet quickly picked up her sword as Humbert started to fight more faster and with a deadly force, she on the other hand couldn't really quite catch up. Kaywinnet deflected the sword until she was on her knees and that was when Humbert kicked her into a crouching position.

She didn't have time to cry out as her lover kicked her in the chest, sending her tumbling to the other side. Kaywinnet quickly got up, trying her best to choke back the tears as the Evil Queen laughed at the little practitioner. Humbert kicked the sword out of Kaywinnet's hands, sending it flying across the room and into the fireplace. She grabbed onto her arm in pain before he sent a threatening blow to her face, Kaywinnet cried out as she landed on her knees. Humbert lifted up his blade over his head for one single purpose, to finish Kaywinnet's life.

Humbert screamed out in pain as he dropped his sword as Suri bit hard into his leg and jerked it away from Kaywinnet. Kaywinnet felt the tears flow before she turned to see that the Evil Queen had a fireball aimed at Suri. A howl resonated throughout the room, making Kaywinnet wince at how loud it was as Ruby charged in and tackled the Evil Queen and the box away from each other. Kaywinnet quickly got up and ran over to Regina as she placed her hand on top of the Queen's. A soft tingle of electricity went through her veins as Kaywinnet felt their powers being transferred to one another.

Kaywinnet quickly got up and lifted her hand over to the wall, making the Evil Queen slam into it as Regina stared at the young practitioner, dumbfounded. Kaywinnet ran over and reached her hand into Regina's chest as she ripped out the woman's heart, holding the black heart in her hand as she felt the power to destroy it so tempting. But then something whistled by her head, causing Kaywinnet to turn and notice that she was almost killed by an arrow from one of Regina's men. Before Kaywinnet could conjure up a fireball, Ruby lifted Kaywinnet up with her nose to make the woman land on her back, dropping Regina's heart in the process. The werewolf turned and charged after the Men making them dodged out of her way, Kaywinnet turned around and stole one glance at Humbert on the ground as he stared at his soul mate running out of the castle without him.

* * *

"Kaylee?" Graham's voice called out as he opened the door.

"Hey" Kaylee looked up from her spot on the couch, "What are you doing here? I thought we agreed to not see each other so early at night. I wasn't expecting you to be here until at least 1:30. You know the stakes are high whenever we keep doing things like this. This town is small enough, I don't want to be on the cover of the newspaper"

"You won't be" Graham leaned on the back of the couch.

"Really?" Kaylee looked up to him, "And why's that?"

"Because I'm the Sheriff and whatever I say, goes" Graham kissed the top of her head.

"I think hanging around the Madam Mayor has finally gotten into your head" Kaylee joked as she shook her head, "I thought you were supposed to go to a meeting today"

"I was" Graham said as he turned off his phone and headed over to her wine cabinet, "But then I started to get this very weird thought in my head. You remember who you are, which caused me to remember who I am, Suri is here with us again, and we never got the chance to celebrate. What do you say? Shall we open up a bottle for ourselves? You know, I'm not anyone who can see into the future or anything but I believe that when we open up a bottle something _magical _will happen. Something that used to happen when we were alone in the woods. Shall I see where this night leads off to?"

Kaylee looked up from her book and turned to him with a smile, "I thought that one bottle of wine doesn't get you drunk. Has Graham gone all soft on Humbert's drinking now?"

"Graham is the Sheriff and doesn't really like the thought of having to put himself into jail anytime soon"

Kaylee turned and looked over to the wolf who was busy chewing on a toy that she had bought that day. She knew that if Suri had the chance to know what the two were saying, she would be howling in disgust.

"Fine"

"What?"

Kaylee got up and walked over to Graham and kissed the back of his neck as she whispered, "Let's go. We've been away from each other for 28 years. Not only that, a couple of months before the Curse even hit"

Graham didn't know whether or not that she was playing with him but turned around to look at her. He was surprised when she cupped his face and kissed him with such passion as she pressed her body close to his as she ran her hand through his hair. Graham looked over to Suri who whined as she took her toy and went over to the spare room. He smiled as he picked her up and started to walk her over to her room as Kaylee wrapped her legs around his waist. The problem was, he was used to roots and rocks all over the floor but wasn't prepared to hit his leg on a small table near the window, making Kaylee shriek and laugh.

"Are you okay?"

"No" Graham groaned, "You have too much stuff in this little apartment"

"Shut up and kiss me"

Graham smiled as this time he brought his lips down to hers as he slipped his tongue into her mouth as he felt her unbuttoning his shirt. He gave her small kisses to the side of her cheek and down to her neck as he bit a little bit into her skin. Kaylee gasped as she tore off Graham's shirt as he pulled off hers in return.

"Don't you have to work tomorrow?"

"Don't change the subject"

The couple moved away from the window and landed on the bed as Graham continued to feel Kaylee's bare body under his rough hands. Kaylee too was hungrily running her hands over his abs before she made her fingers unclasp his belt. What the two didn't know at the time was that someone had seen the couple in their little fit of passion. Regina's hands gripped the steering wheel as her hands shook with anger at where her Sheriff turned out to be that night instead of with her.


	21. The Truth Comes Out

"We're close to the borders!" Kaywinnet exclaimed excitedly, "Come on!"

Humbert smiled at the way the young woman was so eager to get out of the Enchanted Forest that she didn't seem to care that the weather was significantly warmer on this part of the Forest. He couldn't help but feel somewhat nervous of crossing the border and leaving the woods behind forever. His heart drummed as he looked up to the woman who turned around and seemed to have gotten why he was so quiet. Kaywinnet stopped in her tracks as she waited for Humbert to catch up to her. She slipped her hand into his, something they were trying to get comfortable with since now kissing was somewhat of a natural to them these days. Her lips found his rugged beard as she kissed his chin and gripped onto his arm.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing"

"Humbert..."

"Why is it so important for humans to have to constantly share their thoughts and feelings?"

"Because that's the way that we cope" Kaywinnet replied, "And it's also how others can realize the war that's raging within their heads"

"Fine" Humbert mumbled, "I'm just worried about this other land that we are so eager to set foot in. What if there is something there that might hurt you just as much as the Queen? What if Suri isn't safe there and hunting wolves is part of a sport and not just to shave the fur off of their bodies? What if I don't find a way to make ends work for the three of us? The last thing I really need at this place is to have to not provide for the both of you and deem myself as a weak person"

"You're nervous of looking like a failure to my eyes?"

"That and many more"

Kaywinnet stopped in her tracks, making Humbert stop and face her. Her hazel eyes bore into him as she gripped his other hand with hers. She lifted up her head and kissed him on his chin as she took a step closer to Humbert.

"You can not possibly be a failure in my eyes"

"I was to the last humans I was supposed to love"

"And now look at you" Kaywinnet responded, "You are by my side instead of being some Shepherd in the valley tending to sheep"

"I supposed you are right" Humbert said with a small smile, "Let's start heading over to our new home"

Kaywinnet smiled, "I love you"

Humbert looked at her in shock as the words drifted around him. Before he could had time to react, he heard something in the distance that caught his attention. He quickly pulled Kaywinnet behind him as he took out his bow and arrow and aimed it over to the north.

One of the Queen's Knights emerged on a dark horse right in front of the couple.

Kaywinnet felt her body tense up as she shrank down behind Humbert, gripping onto his cloak.

But Humbert didn't let the man scare him, his arrow was still raised and aimed at the Knight as he was waiting for him to make a false move.

"The Queen is requesting your audience, Huntsman" the Knight announced, "She's intrigued with your skills and has a task for you. Of course, she is well aware of who you are with as of right now. So she's going to offer you a trade that you won't find too easy to resist. Either you come to her or the little practitioner behind you"

"Don't listen to him" Kaywinnet whispered, "It's a trick"

"What makes you think that I will go with you?" Humbert responded, "I can kill you within an instant. You can send many more Knights but I will never go to the Queen's Castle. I am bound to this woman and will protect her to whatever end. I know that the Queen's intent is just to get Kaywinnet alone so that you could murder her in the night"

"Her charges will be dropped" the Knight countered.

"Liar" Kaywinnet hissed from behind Humbert.

"Charges?" Humbert challenged, "She has done nothing wrong. There are no charges to begin with. All the Queen wants is to be the only practitioner on this realm. I may be a Huntsman who refuses to mingle with humans but I am not blind. I've seen the bodies that have strewed the forest. I have heard of these so-called trials that she has claimed. She wants to be the only one with magic? Fine! We are leaving her borders and never coming back"

"If you do what the Queen asks of you, she will let Kaywinnet live in peace" the Knight informed, "All you need to do is fulfill one ask, and Kaywinnet will not be hunted down. Understood?"

"Don't listen to him"

"Then lead me to her"

"No!" Kaywinnet screamed out as she turned Humbert to look at her, "It's a trap! You know it's a trap! We can leave right now! Something terrible is going to happen when you go and see her. I can feel it!"

Humbert placed his hand on her cheek, "I will return to you"

* * *

Kaylee walked into the Sheriff's office, she smiled as she realized that Graham wasn't in his office yet. It only made her plan slowly start to work.

"Hey!" Emma called out from her desk, "Sorry, but you just missed the Sheriff. He's on his patrol right now. He's supposed to be back in 15 minutes if you want to wait around. Come here. I haven't seen you in forever"

"Thanks" Kaylee smiled as she sat down next to Emma, "You'll never guess what's going on. I did it! Graham and I have been seeing each other lately. I don't know how this all happened, it's kind of magical really. I think I have Henry to thank with all of this. If it wasn't for him to show the book then I guess none of this would've happened. I guess there really is some magic inside that book. I just wanted to drop by the office and kind of surprise Graham right now. That's what girlfriend's do, right?"

Emma smiled, "I think you're on the right track"

"Great!" Kaylee sighed, "I wonder what's going to happen now. It's kind of small town but it's almost like everyone knows everyone in this place, like we are all connected. I guess that's why Henry made it his little game to assign people to characters. You know, you should try it sometime. It's kind of fun if you really put your mind into it. Henry doesn't really like to hang around with kids his age, so I just figured that it's fun to just play along. He always says that your role in the story is that you're the savior"

"Yup" Emma sighed, "That kids got quite the imagination. Kind of reminds me of his dad"

"Do you miss him?"

Emma froze, "I don't know. I never really had a second chance to think about Henry and his father until he showed up at my doorstep. I just want him to stay as far away from Henry as possible"

"Why?" Kaylee asked, "Wouldn't you want him to see what kind of amazing boy Henry turned out to be?"

"About that" Emma looked over to Kaylee, "He doesn't know that Henry exists"

"What?" Kaylee gawked, "But you have to tell him. He deserves the right to know"

"I was going to but he never decided to see him" Emma replied, "I even tried looking for him when I got out but he disappeared"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried like that" Kaylee shook her head, "But who knows! Maybe Henry will find someone in his magic book for you to hook up with"

Before Emma could reply, Regina emerged from down the hall. When her eyes set on Kaylee, she started marching over to the veterinarian that it almost felt like Kaylee was seeing the Evil Queen all over again.

"You!" Regina spat out, "Stay away from him!"

"From who?"

"Regina, what are you doing here?"

"Stay out of this!" Regina said to Emma before turning her attention back at Kaylee, "I know about you and Graham. I saw you two last night together. You are so self-centered, Kaylee. You don't think for a second what could happen if your little relationship went public, do you? Do you expect to embarrass me in front of the people of Storybrooke just like that?"

"What are you talking about? I don't get where this is coming from. I don't see how what happens between me and Graham is any of your business" Kaylee then quickly stopped as she realized something, "Oh, God. It's because you're seeing him, aren't you? All those meetings weren't meetings of the council but with you"

Emma raised up both of her hands as she tried to calm the two women down, "Let's just wait until Graham comes back and I'm sure he'll explain everything"

"No! I don't need him to fight my battles" Regina took a step toward Kaylee, "All I want is this tramp to stay away from my boyfriend. I've worked too long and hard to keep things decent between us and I'm not going to let you destroy it"

Kaylee felt tears brimming her eyes, "I swear to you, I didn't mean anything by it"

"Regina, you need to calm down. Kaylee was obviously in the dark just as much as you were. Do you honestly think that she knew about this?" Emma challenged, "I'm aware that this has nothing to do with me, but considering how I'm the only one who seems to be on duty as of right now, I'll have to take my chances. I just need both of you to sit down and calm down a bit. Like I said, Graham is going to be here any moment and he will be able to sort this whole thing out"

"Graham is the least of your worries" Regina said as she turned to Emma, "You seem to know how to pick our friends wisely, don't you?"

"I'm sorry" Kaylee let out in a whisper, "About everything. I'm just going to go right now"

Emma reached out to Kaylee but the woman had already gone out of her reach, "No, Kaylee, don't go"

It was already too late, Kaylee burst through the door and ran over to her car, shoving herself into the driver's seat. She looked back over to the building as tears fell down her face, wanting nothing more than to just drive back home, wrap herself up in a ball, and cry herself to sleep.


	22. Seventeen Candles

_This is Kaylee, I'm not at the phone right now so please leave a message after the beep!_

Kaylee sipped on some Bourbon as she listened to Graham's voice echo throughout her apartment. She didn't even turn her head back to the phone seeing how this was his 5th time calling both her cellphone and her landline. She was going to give it a few moments until she was going to hear him knocking on her door in the middle of the night. Kaylee felt a tear stream down her cheek as she waited for this voicemail to end. She felt betrayed by the one she loved, humiliated in front of Emma, and defeated knowing that Regina had gotten to Graham first before she did. It actually made her miss going back to how she was a cautious and conservative veterinarian, too scared to even be in the same room with the Sheriff, completely blind by how he was in a relationship with the Mayor.

"Just leave me alone!" Kaylee shot up from her couch and shouted to the phone.

**"It's not his fault" **a familiar voice filled her head.

Kaylee went stiff as she turned and looked over to the wolf staring at her, **"Suri?"**

Before the wolf could answer back, Kaylee felt her eyes roll to the back of her head before she fainted in her own apartment.

_"Oh my God!"_

Kaylee felt someone shaking her shoulders violently as someone kept on repeating her name.

"Ruby"

"What in the hell happened to you?"

Kaylee groaned as she sat up in a sitting position, she looked around and noticed that her apartment door was half way open with Ruby's spare key in the slot. She had given her the key whenever she and her granny would get in a bad fight. Kaylee looked around the room and couldn't see Suri anywhere as her last memory came back to her.

"Graham was seeing Regina the whole time. I was practically his lady on the side" Kaylee sighed, "So I decided to drink myself to death. Didn't really go according to plan"

"I kind of figured that something like that happened" Ruby said as she helped Kaylee onto the couch, "Graham came into the diner about an hour ago. He wanted me to check up on you"

Kaylee looked away from Ruby's pitiful eyes, she didn't need it right now. Ruby sighed as she walked over and took out a washcloth. She went back and placed it on the side of her friend's head as she could tell that something was bothering her. Kaylee wasn't worried about Graham, it didn't bother her as of right now. All she cared about was that she had made a connection with Suri. She communicated with an animal just like how she used to in the Enchanted Forest.

"When you came in here, was I alone?" Kaylee asked suddenly, "Did you just find me alone here?"

"Are you talking about your absent dog? Yeah, I found you alone" Ruby picked up a chew toy, "Why didn't you tell me that you had a pet? God, am I always the last to know in this town?"

"Suri! Come out, please" Kaylee yelled out.

Ruby heard a set of claws on top of the wooden floor behind her, making her turn around. She could tell from the sound of the steps that it was a big dog but when she turned around, she got something else completely. Ruby let out a shriek as she jumped up and backed away from the wolf that was behind her. She was getting ready to run out and call the Sheriff when Kaylee went over and pet the wolf like as if she was a dog. Ruby watched as the wolf nudged at her chin and even lick Kaylee's chin.

"What the hell is going on?"

"This is Suri. She's a tame wolf, Graham knows about her. But that's just about it" Kaylee stood up and faced her best friend, "Please don't say anything. She's a sweetheart really. Soon you will know what I mean"

"What does that mean?"

"Nevermind" Kaylee shook her head, "Just don't tell anyone that she's here"

Ruby looked reluctant but then said, "I promise"

* * *

Kaywinnet stayed under the Fairy Ring as she gazed up at the countless stars and Fairies flying around above her. A tear slid down her cheek as she prayed that her help will come soon. Suri turned and let out a low growl at something coming in the darkness.

"Are you Kaywinnet?" a young woman in a red cloak questioned.

"Who are you?"

"You called for my aid"

Kaywinnet looked at the woman in confusion, "I called for an animal, I can't communicate to humans"

Ruby was about to talk but then she stopped and gave a nod. She looked up to the full moon up in the sky. Ruby didn't have to be a psychic in order to know that Kaywinnet has just been through hell. So instead, she took off her red cloak and let it drop to the floor. Her eyes glowed a golden amber as she took a step back. She slowly morphed into a huge black werewolf, towering over Kaywinnet. Kaywinnet let out a gasp as she slowly walked over to the werewolf and reached out her hand. The black fur was soft and healthy on her skin as Ruby stared down at her. Kaywinnet gawked in amazement until she smiled, Ruby could play a huge task when saving Humbert.


	23. Breaking

Kaylee opened up her mailbox the next day after getting home from work. She was expecting to see her usual mail there but didn't expect to see a letter with a crushed flower on it. Her hands shook as she took it out of the mailbox as she could've only known who it was from. She would've been named the Town's Idiot if she didn't expect to know that this was from the Sheriff himself.

The woman let out a frustrated sigh as she took the steps up to the 3rd floor, not really feeling the need to wait for the elevator to take her up. She had tried all day to forget about her embarrassing incident but no matter what, it seemed to haunt her mind.

She already had her keys in hand as she could hear excited pitter-patter coming from inside her apartment. Kaylee smiled as she unlocked the door and opened it to be greeted by Suri.

It almost felt like this was the only time that she's actually smiled the whole day, Kaylee sighed as she took off her messenger bag. Maybe all of this meant that she should go on vacation.

She was apparently now the other woman when it came to a relationship that she had no idea about.

Kaylee took out the bottle of Bourbon and stared down at it. The night before flashed back through her mind as she slowly turned around and looked at the wolf.

The wolf was looking at her, almost like as if she was expecting the woman to take another drink of the dark liquor. But her stomach and liver were telling her a whole different story, in fact, they were telling her to throw it out the window.

"I must be out of my mind" Kaylee groaned.

She quickly took out a glass and placed it down next to the drink as she took off the cap and started to pour it into her cup.

Without having a second thought, Kaylee lifted it to her mouth and drank down the toxic drink as her taste buds wanted to vanish from existence. She slammed down the drink as a shiver went down her spine, making Kaylee jam her eyes shut. Kaylee bowed down in two as she gasped for air, begging herself to take a chaser of any sort. Tears brimmed her eyes once again as she looked up to the wolf and stared at it.

But the wolf just stared right back at her, almost like as if she was laughing in some ways. Kaylee let out a frustrated sigh of defeat.

"There goes my dignity" Kaylee mumbled to herself.

**"Look at you" **a voice said inside her head after she turned her back on Suri, **"Well, this is really pathetic. I thought that I would see the brave Kaywinnet emerge but now I just see an weak Kaylee. Oh well, I guess I can't say I didn't warn you"**

Kaylee turned back around and looked at Suri, **"So it is true... I can talk to you now"**

**"Please tell me you didn't hear any of that" **Suri let out.

Kaylee ran over to the wolf and hugged her friend, **"The Curse is finally breaking. I've needed you more then ever, my friend"**

Kaylee broke the hug and looked at the wolf, expecting to hear her say something once again.

It wasn't until she noticed that Suri was tryng to say something to her but nothing was coming out. Kaylee sighed as she sank furter onto the ground.

Then it happened sort of suddenly, a splitting headache errupted in her head as she let out a yelp and cupped her head. It almost felt like her head was trying to explode from the inside out.

Her mind flashed back to the other night when she had fainted after talking with Suri. Maybe this was a part of what's happening now? She let out a shagged breath as Suri let out a small whine as if to ask if she was okay. Kaylee only nodded as she pet the top of the wolf's head and walked over to her medicine cabinet.

Kaylee walked past the window and only glanced out to read the watchtower, saying that it was 5:40 in the evening. She suddenly stopped as an idea popped into her head. There was only one person that she had went to when she had discovered that her memories were back and no doubt was expecting her to return to inform about her powers as well. She knew that Mr. Gold was going to be at his shop late tonight as he always does on Wednesdays. All she had to do was wait until it was more dark and when no one was going to be around on the streets. Kaylee looked back over to Suri and stared at the wolf. She believed that it was time to visit Rumpelstiltskin once again.


	24. Hope

The beating of the drums filled the woods as the Indians hummed out their incantations as they circled around the fire.

Kaywinnet bit her lips nervously as she glanced down to Tiger Lily who only smiled and nodded, assuring her that everything was going to be alright.

The Chief gave her a bowl that had some sort of dark liquid in it that Kaywinnet wasn't too sure as to what was in it. Without hesitation, Kaywinnet brought the liquid to her lips and started to drink it in hurriedly as to not taste to see if it was foul or not. Kaywinnet brought the bowl down to her lap as she let out a gasp as she took in a couple of breaths as the drums around her beat loudly in a faster beat.

Suddenly, Kaywinnet's faced launched up as the markings on her skin went from black ink to a yellow glow as the power seeped into her. The Indians started shouting and whooping as they watched as the woman who saved their princess was being blessed by their gods, bestowing her with magic that has been provided from the nature around them.

The tribe became dead quiet as the yellow glow suddenly faded as Kaywinnet's body collapsed to the ground as even the black markings disappeared from her body.

The young woman slowly rose up to stand and reach out her arm as an eagle screeched from the distance and flew down to her arm as a symbol of power.

* * *

A ringing bell and then a door slam came from behind Mr. Gold as a smile slowly formed on his lips. He turned around and wasn't surprised to see Kaylee and Suri standing at the entrance of his shop so late at night.

"Why, Kaylee, isn't this a pleasant surprise" Mr. Gold looked down to the wolf standing next to her, "I see you've found your friend"

Kaylee walked up to the counter with the wolf close behind, "Something's going on and I think you know what it is. Everything is coming back as the way it was, isn't it? Our powers are coming back even before the Curse is breaking"

"That soon?" Mr. Gold scoffed, "Well, I thought it would give Emma at least another month before she finally started to believe"

"What are you talking about? I thought our powers were supposed to come back after Emma broke the Curse" Kaylee then squinted her eyes at Mr. Gold, "You don't have your abilities, do you? But you're stronger than I am"

**"Be careful... if the rumors are true, he was the one who made the Curse and could want to use you as a pawn" **Suri said.

Blood trickled down Kaylee's nose, catching her by surprise as she embarrassingly cupped the bottom half of her face. Mr. Gold took out a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to the woman who she gratefully accepted.

"No, my powers have not yet returned to me"

"But why?" Kaylee asked, "What makes me so special?"

"Because your powers aren't made of what the Curse is made out of"

"Dark magic"

"Yes, exactly. Actually, the tribe that you were blessed from connect their powers mostly to the source of hope" Mr. Gold explained, "This town reeked of fear until Emma came along. Considering how she's the Savior, everyone has been feeling the veil lifting ever since she arrived which caused you to get in touch with your powers"

"You knew this was going to happen, even before we came to Storybrooke" Kaylee realized.

Mr. Gold only smirked, "There's a lot of things you tend to know when you are the Dark One"


	25. Prove You Wrong

The next morning, Kaylee ran around her apartment as she tried to hurry out the door. Normally this wouldn't have happened to her but upon her powers awakening she found out that all her body wanted to do was sleep and recharge instead of going off to work.

"Can you have a mocha ready for me when I get over to Granny's?" Kaylee asked into the phone.

"Sure thing, I'll make yours a to-go right away" Ruby replied as she hung up the phone.

**"I'd hold that thought if I were you" **Suri spoke up.

Kaylee looked up and was about to question the wolf when she suddenly heard a knock at her door.

She glanced over to the door as her body tensed up, she looked over to the wolf who went and hid herself behind the couch. Kaylee dropped down her lab coat and walked over to the door without even thinking about looking into the peep-hole.

She was expecting anyone in town but the Sheriff standing at her door, Kaylee dropped her mouth before she said, **"Why didn't you tell me not to answer the door?"**

"Good morning" Graham said, making Kaylee realize how much she missed his accent.

**"Because he's family to me" **Suri replied as she walked over to Graham's feet as he happily bent down and started to pet her as Kaylee had no choice but to close the door.

**"He's sleeping with the enemy... literally" **Kaylee remarked.

**"At least hear him out" **Suri argued, making Kaylee roll her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize"

"For sleeping with the Mayor and no telling me about it?"

"Try to see it from my perspective, you're not the one who has to have sex with her knowing that you would rather be with the one you love"

His outburst echoed inside Kaylee's head as she realized that she didn't know what to say at that moment. She suddenly felt guilty for not giving him a chance to explain until now when instead of listening to Regina of all people.

Kaylee looked over to Suri, **"Give us a moment"**

Suri then did as she was told and turned and walked over to the guest room, leaving Graham and Kaylee alone in the open-spaced apartment.

"I just thought that you were supposed to be the Sheriff and nothing else" Kaylee finally said, breaking the silence, "I never once thought that you and Regina had a relationship"

"But you get the picture, don't you?" Graham asked, "If I suddenly told her that I wanted to stop she would've suspected that something was going on"

Kaylee took in a deep breath, "I need you to do something for me"

Graham then took a step closer to her, "Anything"

Kaylee walked over to the door and opened it to reveal the hallway, "Get out"

* * *

"What in the hell are you still doing here?!"

"I'm not leaving without you!"

Humbert grabbed onto Kaywinnet's arm as he forcibly tugged her and took her away from the main road that he knew was Queen Regina's favorite.

"If she finds out that you were close to her castle she would have your head on a silver platter by midnight"

"She can't hurt me... not as long as your heart is in her possession"

Kaywinnet then tugged her arm as she quickly sent it to her side, Humbert turned around and was about to argue with her but then noticed the tears in her eyes and how her jaw was clenched so tight that he was sure that her teeth were grinding on top of one another.

Humbert sighed, "I'm doing this to protect you"

"You don't know what it's like out here anymore. The quarrel between the Queen and Snow White has nothing to do with you" Kaywinnet reached out and gripped onto his hand, "Either you take back your own heart or I will. Just come back to us"

Kaywinnet watched Humbert's eyes as he could see sadness and also a blank slate written all over his face. She wanted more than anything for Humbert to smile and nod as her, the same fearsome Huntsman that she had fallen in love with. Her heart sank as she realized that he made no move into agreeing with her so she just turned and walked away, Humbert moved to speak up but then realized that he couldn't. He watched as she left out of his sight, wandering when he was ever going to see her again. Humbert sighed as he turned and looked back over to the castle, disgust rising up in him as he forced himself to make his way back over to the cage that now he had to force upon himself to call his new home.


	26. Lonely Heart

Kaylee scooped another mouthful of ice-cream into her mouth as Ruby laid on the other end of the couch, massaging Kaylee's feet. Ever since she had heard about Graham she had taken it upon herself to become the new roommate and always be there for Kaylee whenever she needed her. But so far it has only been three days and Ruby has been talking about nothing but the men she has met with in the bar recently, as she always seems to be talking about ever since she came into this Cursed town. Kaylee sighed as she looked over to Suri who only laid down in front of the two, she didn't have to read the wolf's mind in order to know that she was clearly annoyed with the other woman. She wanted so much to tell Ruby about their background's but she knew that in order to do that, it would deem her unsafe and also in the watchful eyes of Madam Mayor.

"Kaylee?" Ruby wiggled Kaylee's foot, making her friend snap out of her thoughts.

"What?" Kaylee looked up and noticed that Ruby rose her eyebrow at her, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

**"Everything and nothing at the same time" **Suri replied, **"Good God, if only Red knew what kind of person the Evil Queen turned her into. We should just find a way to make this **_**Ruby **_**remember and by the next full moon, the Queen would be ripped into shreds"**

Kaylee tried her best not to scoff and roll her eyes at the wolf as Ruby explained her situation once again. She recently all of the weird side effects have subsided when it came to her animal telepathy powers which was grateful for, she didn't really like the idea of fainting, headaches, and bloody noses every time her powers start to kick up inside of her. An idea popped into her head as she slowly sat up when she finally listened in on Ruby's story.

"Did you just say that you found a heart by the river?"

**"No" **Suri straightened up her head, **"Could it be?"**

* * *

Kaywinnet sighed as she looked down to Suri who was sleeping under the moonlight, the poor wolf exhausted herself out in her hopeless search of going through the Enchanted Forest. Kaywinnet looked over her shoulder as she waited to hear some kind of horse approach their campsite, praying that it would be Humbert coming back to them.

"Don't worry... He'll be back soon" she said mostly to herself.

Kaywinnet turned back to the fire but then noticed that something shifted in the air, making her uneasy.

She didn't even have time to turn and try to wake up the wolf before she saw a purple cloud suddenly tornado around her small campsite. Kaywinnet jumped up to her feet as she picked up her dagger out of her boot. Her heart pounded inside of her chest as the Evil Queen materialized in front of her with a smirk on her face, Kaywinnet looked over to the wolf and noticed that Suri was still asleep. It didn't take a genius to know that Regina had made the wolf stay in her sleeping form in order to have a one on one conversation with Kaywinnet. She clenched her jaw, glared at the Queen, and gripped her dagger tighter in her fist.

"Where is he?" Kaywinnet asked, "Give him back to me. If you don't, Humbert won't be so pleased in being cooped up inside your castle for long"

"Oh, I think he will. Because of you, the Huntsman has grown a little bit too fond shall we say. He didn't complete the task that I had him set out to do" The Evil Queen then took out from her dress a glowing heart, "So then I took from him the one thing that is holding him back... he's disgusting love for you. I have been watching you for sometime Kaywinnet and I know you are a very determined young spirit so I'm only going to say this once. If I ever see you near my premise or even within sight of your precious Huntsman, all just have to squeeze this heart and turn it into ash and then your true love will drop dead... got it?"

Tears sprung into her eyes as the Evil Queen let out a wicked laugh as the purple smoke enveloped around her once again, leaving Kaywinnet in the dark. Kaywinnet let out a sob as she collapsed down onto her knees, waking up Suri from her dead sleep. The wolf let out a whine as she walked over and nuzzled the young woman but all she could really do was bear hug Suri's neck and cry into it.


	27. Taking Back What's His

Kaylee slipped on her other glove just before she pulled on her coat and looked at herself in the mirror. Her heart was racing inside her body as she felt like her palms were already sweating inside her gloves. She let out a slow sigh as she picked up her purse and started to walk towards the door.

**"Please don't do this" **Suri pleaded, **"What if that's what the Queen wants you to do?"**

**"Ruby found that heart for a reason and I doubt it was because of Regina" **

**"At least wait for Humbert to come by, you know he is just as much curious as you are"**

Kaylee only glanced at the wolf as she let out a low whine before she slipped out of the hallway and down over to the parking lot. She knew exactly what Suri was feeling but she couldn't let Graham's heart get into the wrong hands.

"Good morning, Kaylee"

"Morning to you too, Archie" Kaylee nodded before she smiled down to Pongo, "See you on Wednesday"

Kaylee shoved her hands in her pocket as she raced down the street, keeping her head down as if that will make her look completely unsuspicious. The hospital wasn't that far from her apartment and knew that around this time the staff would be busy with patients or out at lunch.

She took in a deep sigh as she tried to fight back her fears, her mind immediately replaying all of those suicide missions going over to the Evil Queen's Castle by herself. It seemed like it was only mere luck that she didn't seem to have gotten killed by Regina all those times.

Kaylee only turned the corner before she quickly turned and leaned up against the wall as she closed her eyes, trying to burn the image from her vision.

Across the street was Graham and Regina talking by her car, from the looks of it, Graham was still keeping up his facade of being her mystery lover.

Kaylee peeked out of the corner and couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy for Regina as she slipped into her car and drove away.

Kaylee was so distracted in watching the Mayor drive off down the street that when she looked back over to Graham, she realized that he was halfway across the street and heading in her way. She quickly walked over to the hospital as she tried to ignore him but Graham had easily caught up with her.

"Hi" he said, "I want to know what time you will be home around tomorrow night. You know, just to talk things out between you and me and possibly with Suri"

"That sort of begs the question" Kaylee looked over to Graham, "Before or after your session with the Queen?"

Graham sighed, "Kaywinnet..."

"Don't call me that... not here" Kaylee snapped, making Graham stop walking with her and watch her continue to walk down the street.

Kaylee took off her hood and let out a sigh as she looked around the lobby.

She was right about one thing, it most certainly was busy today. Luck was somehow with her that day as she walked over to the staff only section of the hallway that no one seemed to have been looking at during that time.

Once Kaylee had gone inside, the noise from the lobby seemed to have drowned out as she only thing that was left to hear was the echo of her footsteps. She remembered her false memories of wanting to becoming a doctor but failed to get into Medical School so as a back up plan, she went into Veterinary School. All throughout her life she often felt glum that she couldn't get into that school no matter how hard she tried. Kaylee volunteered at the hospital whenever she got to during the spring, just wanting to become like one of the staff members.

Kaylee gritted her teeth together as she realized that all of this was a lie. The past 28 years have been a lie and she couldn't wait to exact her revenge on Regina.

She glanced over her shoulder as she opened the door and eased her way into the empty morgue. The cold air around her seemed to freeze her in place as she finally realized what she was about to do. Was she even sure that this was Graham's heart?

It had to be his, it's the only thing that could piece together the missing puzzle. Graham's heart was too valuable to be left inside the vault so where would she put it? Just before the borderline of Storybrooke, ironically enough the last place Kaywinnet had seen Humbert with his heart intact.

"I have to do this"

She knew that if the autopsy technician ran the scans and found out that the heart was actually the one of their Sheriff's, this whole town would go upside down. She wasn't doing this just for Graham, she was doing this in order to keep a balance for this world.

Kaylee walked over to he computer screen and typed in a few words as a list came up as she scrolled down recent activities. She noticed the third to te top of the list was the heart and Kaylee sighed out a relief to know that it wasn't being tested on just yet.

Kaylee placed her hair behind her ears as she walked over to the cabinet that had the heart should be located in and checked for its serial number. She glanced back over to the door and quickly tried to find the number before someone came. She found the styrofoam box, picked it up, and placed it on the table. Then with a shaky breath, she opened the lid and looked down at the dull heart.

She didn't know how or why but she somehow knew that this was the Huntsman's heart.

Kaylee dropped her hand down into the box and picked up the soft heart and almost immediately it started to glow in her hand. She smiled as tears formed in her eyes, the mission that she had set out on was finally complete. Kaylee let out a gasp as she heard voices coming from down the hall.

Kaylee quickly looked down to the heart as she realized that even though it was documented, she couldn't just leave the box empty.

* * *

Kaywinnet stood by Suri as they waited bravely out in the open. Kaywinnet felt her nerves shoot up in alarm as she felt nervous of what was to come.

"I feel that someone is expecting me" Kaywinnet gasped as she turned around to see the Dark One with a pouting face, "You must be Kaywinnet. Can't imagine what you are going through, my dear. You're twue wove is somewhere in the depths of the Queen's Castle. And yet you two were so close in leaving this Kingdom. Believe it or not but I was actually rooting for you"

"You have to help me" Kaywinnet spoke up, "I need to get Humbert out of there"

"I don't have to do anything, dearie! You see, your huntsman couldn't kill Snow White. Why? Because he has finally grown fond with humans. Something that he wasn't used to until you came along" Rumpelstiltskin told her.

"There has to be something I can do. Something that we can do" Kaywinnet waved over to Suri, "If you are saying that this is my fault then tell me what I must do in order to make things right again. There must be something that you can tell me to make things right. The Evil Queen has taken his heart and I want to know how to take it back. Please, tell me how I can redeem the Huntsman or possibly my own actions. How can I take back his heart?"

"Very well then... I will tell you how to take back his heart" the Dark One then smiled and leaned in closer to Kaywinnet, "But there is a price that we all must pay"

"I am willing to do anything for the Huntsman" Kaywinnet said firmly, "Just tell me what I must sacrifice"


	28. The Revolution

Kaylee stood outside in tha dark gazing up at a window whose light was on but it seemed like no one was home at all. She felt sort of stupid just standing there waiting for something to happen in that apartment while she stood in the bitter cold, she could already feel her fingertips getting numb from standing outside. She knew that this was what she was supposed to do, but she was afraid to do it.

Suddenly, she noticed a shadow move through the room as Graham went over to his dresser, completely unaware that Kaylee was watching him. He picked up something and she realized it was his phone as he looked down at her, seemed disappointed, and then tossed it onto his bed. He bent down and then picked up a dark gray shirt and put it over his head then ran his hand through his wet, but also still curly hair.

Kaylee looked down to the box that she felt like she's been holding forever.

She promised Humbert that she would be the one to restore his heart, she had to keep that promise. Kaylee took in a deep breath and then stepped out of the shadow and into the light.

Humbert peered through the brushes at a deer peacefully eating a berry off of the bush nearby. He slowly rose up just above the leaves and started to take aim with his bow and arrow. He pulled it back and stared right at the heart, his own growing heavy with the decision he had to make. Humbert then said a silent prayer for the animal to take the safest passage up to the heavens above.

"Stop!"

Kaywinnet suddenly stood in front of the deer making Humbert drop down his weapon but not before it was released by accident. The arrow landed right in front of Kaywinnet's boot, making her jump back and gasp just as the deer took off running. Humbert let out a frustrated sigh as he put his bow over his shoulder as he made his way over to the woman. Kaywinnet l bent down and picked up the arrow and handed it to the hunstman.

"That was very reckless of you" Humbert scolded, "I could've killed you. What in God's name made you think it was okay to even go infront of the deer when I already had my arrow aimed at him"

"Because the mother of his fawn is giving birth as we speak"

Humbert opened his mouth, ready to remark back at whatever she was going to say but the thought of nearly killing a father made him stop. He then adjusted his bow as he looked back over to were it had just left, slightly thankful that Kaywinnet had stopped him.

He turned back over to her and then said, "You'll have to explain to Suri as to why we are eating berries tonight once again"

Kaywinnet then smiled as she went over to the huntsman and kissed the side of his cheek, the botom lip touching his rugged beard and the top on his smooth skin. She smiled at him like as if it was nothing and then quickly ran off out of his view to gather berries. Humbert stayed in one place as he felt his heart beating out of his chest, his palms became sweaty as he suddenly wished that he had kissed Kaywinnet on the cheek also. He brought his hand up to where he still felt her lips on his skin as an amusing smile crossed his face before he slowly walked over to where the young practicioner had run off to.


	29. Cursed Life

Graham opened the door to reveal Kaylee standing out in the hallway. He was least to say surprised to see the woman there, not forgetting how incredibly stubborn she was back in their homeland. He waved over to the living room as the woman stepped into his apartment, his nose catching the faintest whiff of her perfume as she walked past. He closed the door and walked over to Kaylee, not knowing what to expect as of this moment.

"I have something for you"

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's in that box" Graham pointed out, "What is it?"

"Ruby told me everything about what had happened" Kaylee spoke up as her voice cracked, "When I heard about its finding I didn't think it was just mere coincidence"

"What are you talking about?" Graham questioned, "Ruby was hired as a deputy for the day because I couldn't really go to work. I drank too much at Granny's the other night and it was sort of embarrassing when your student has to come in and tell you to go home and take the next day off"

Kaylee moved to speak up but then suddenly stopped as she realized that Graham had no idea about the heart. She gawked at him before she looked down to the white box in her hand, no trembling with what she was about to do. Kaylee looked back up with tears in her eyes as she opened up the box. Graham took a glance into it but then his eyes lingered on it as his eyes grew wide in shock. He took a step closer to the box as he almost felt like the heart was singing out to him.

"I believe you lost this a long time ago"

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Let's hope so" Kaylee smiled as a tear went down her cheek, "Otherwise I will let out a scream knowing I stole someone else's heart in the morgue"

"This was in the morgue? Why would my heart be there?" Graham questioned before he rolled his eyes and nodded, "Because that would make sense as to a land like this. The Mayor has absolute access to the morgue, I should've thought of that before"

Kaylee was about to move to object to the theory but then decided to hold back her tongue. If anything, she didn't want to give Graham more courage as to find the Evil Queen's actual vault and risk more of a damage to this town.

"I don't know how to rip out a heart" Kaylee mentioned, "But I do know how to set one back inside. The magic here is different but considering how my magic has been coming back I believe I could do it"

"Your powers are coming back?"

"I was surprised too"

"I guess there is a lot that I missed out on" Graham said with a sigh, "Are you sure you're going to be able to do this?"

Kaylee didn't say anything but took out the heart from the box and held it with her hands as she looked as ready as ever. Graham on the other hand was a nervous wreck, he shrugged off his jacket and let out a big sigh as he rolled his shoulders around and around as Kaylee slowly walked up to him. She held in her breath as she placed the heart over his chest, looked up into his eyes before she forcefully pushed the heart into his chest, making it enter his body instead of being a squishy, crushed object on his grey shirt. Graham let out a gasp as he took a step back and leaned on the back of the couch, his breath was shaky before he let out a sob, collapsed down to his knees and pulled Kaylee in a hug around her waist.

"Graham, what is it?" Kaylee asked him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry" Graham sobbed into her stomach, "I'm sorry for everything I put you through"

"It's not your fault" Kaylee said in a quiet voice, "It was the Curse... I realize that now"

"I should've told you the truth from the very beginning"

Kaylee slowly wrapped her arm around his shoulders as she placed her hand through his curly mass of hair. She looked down to him as she felt his shirt become warm and wet with tears.

"I forgive you"

"But I don't forgive myself" Graham objected, "I should've stayed and protected my family"

"I told you to go on as if the Curse was never broken" Kaylee told him, "I was selfish when I heard about the affair. It was me who should be apologizing"

"You did the right thing in pushing me away"

Kaylee then pried away his arms from her waist and bent down so that she was at eye level with him on the floor. She looked up to him carefully as she placed her hand on the side of his cheek. Graham took her hand and brought it to his lips as he hungrily kissed her palm. He eventually stopped but kept her hand close to his face as he looked down into her hazel eyes.

"That was the worst decision of my life"

"Telling me to live out the Cursed Life?"

"Pushing you away" Kaylee said to him, "I was alone before I met Humbert at the Enchanted Forest and it felt like I lost him again in Storybrooke when I shut the door on you"

"You will never have to feel that way again"

Kaylee brought her hand to the back of his hand as she smashed their lips together as she felt butterflies erupt inside of her stomach as a tear fell down her cheek.


	30. Broken

A wolf howl echoed out through the silvery valley as Kaywinnet breathed out both a sigh of relief as her heart sped up once again.

She looked over to her right to see Snow White, the exiled princess staring back at her with the same determination as she felt inside her heart. Snow smiled, took Kaywinnet's hand, and gripped it almost to show how nervous she was at this task. Kaywinnet looked back over to the Castle as she, no doubt, knew that the Evil Queen was expecting them. The one thing that the Queen probably did not intend on, was to have both Kaywinnet and Snow White team up to save the Huntsman and Prince Charming.

"Thank you, Ruby" Snow whispered before she turned around to look at the small mob of people behind her, "Are you guys ready?"

Regina burst through the doors of her office as she let out a defeated cry as she made her way through her office. She knew that all magic pays a price but she never suspected something like this to happen in her life. All she wanted was Emma to eat the apple turnover and fall into a deep sleep, she never thought of what would happen if her son had consumed a bite and was now pronounced dead. Regina looked around her office, hoping to find something in order to reverse the sleeping curse. She only took a glance to the door before she double taked and stopped rummaging around.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to stop by to see how you were doing" Kaylee closed the door, "But I can see that you're kind of busy right now. Could it be something to do with Henry? I heard about what had happened. Graham told me all about because, you see, we were supposed to have lunch at his apartment to keep things discreet. He didn't want to do anything to upset you like fake a murder and throw it on my like you did with Mary Margeret. I thought that was probably the most low that you could possibly go but you always seem to surprise me, Regina. You just can't let the past lie in the past, can't you? Instead, you had to bring the sleeping curse here and try to kill Emma but in the end, you killed your own son!"

"What?" Regina gawked before she straightened up, "You remember"

Regina stared at Kaylee, trying to see the cautious, cool, and conservative lady who was almost too pathetic to speak her damn mind. Kaylee just glared right at her, proving Regina that that woman doesn't exist anymore. The person standing in front of her was the wild, impulsive, and quirky Kaywinnet. It amazed her how this one woman remembered yet everyone else didn't but then to words came flooding back. She had insulted her mother role over Henry and blamed her for his death. Regina made her way around the table as she marched over to the woman. Back then she had little to no useless powers but they would never work here. Regina cocked back her hand and then slapped it across Kaylee's face as hard as she could. The split second that her hand connected to Kaylee's face a wave went through the room, making the two gasp and take a step back from each other. Regina looked around as she realized that she could no longer feel the power of the Curse around her.

"Emma broke the Curse"

"That she did. And along with the Curse breaking comes magic" Regina sneered as she waved her hand out to Kaylee but nothing happened.

"Looking for this?" Kaylee thrust her hand to the Mayor, making her collide hard into the wall.

"What?" Regina gawked, "How could you do that?"

"My magic was already here before the Curse was broken" Kaylee then summoned up a fireball in her hand, "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this to you, Madam Mayor"


	31. I'll Stand By You

A wave washed over everyone just as Emma Swan's lips touched Henry's forehead, revealing that the Curse was broken. Graham looked around him to see the nurses, doctors, even the people in hospital beds look around with shocked expressions written all over their faces.

"I love you too, mom"

Graham turned back to see Henry hugging Emma as he couldn't help but smile at he boy who just cheated death. So the Curse truly was broken by love's first kiss, something Graham was worried that Emma wouldn't ever find in her heart. Almost as if she knew he was thinking about her, Emma turned to Graham and smiled but something off in the distance made her smile fade as she tensed up.

"Graham..."

He turned around and noticed that Suri had run through the hospital and was standing behind the Huntsman, the she wolf was waving her head to the back, growling, and even letting out barks at Graham almost like what a real rabid beast would do in the wild.

"What is she trying to say?" Henry asked from his bed.

"It's Kaylee... she's in trouble"


	32. Black Heart

The dawn was barely breaking through the horizon, waking up nearly every single creature, both human and animal alike for a new day.

"You should get some rest"

"I don't feel like sleeping"

"I know exactly how you feel right now. I too didn't get what I want out of our little amush" Snow White sat down next to Kaywinnet, "But we were so close, we just need to rethink our strategy and try another approach. She knows what we are capable of and is probably terrified that we've gotten so close to destroying her"

"You're wrong" Kaywinnet spoke up, "That's not what I was thinking about"

Snow cocked her head to the side and looked at Kaywinnet who seemed distant as the trees on the farthest valley. She scooted closer to the woman, as if beckoning her to tell the lost princess what was going on in her mind.

"When I touched the Evil Queen and her power transferred into me" Kaywinnet started with her voice already breaking, "I felt bad, hideous, and unpleasant as her dark magic just consumed me almost within an instant of touching her. But that's not the worst part; her powers are so addicting and I want more than ever now to be able to control the dark forces as she is doing right now"

"I won't let you get to that point" Snow shook her head as she placed her hand on Kaywinnet's knee.

"Humbert had always told me to never touch her, he didn't want me to become like her"

"I can assure you that you won't become like her"

Kaywinnet looked down to her hands as she noticed that they were shaking violently, craving for the dark forces to go through their veins once again. She let out a shudder as she wrapped her arms around her legs and nestled her cheek into her knees.

"There's no way in stopping it. Her powers are too addicting" Kaywinnet sighed, "Maybe that's why she let me so easily touch her. Regina wants me to feel what it's like to be evil"

"You're talking crazy right now, Kaywinnet. I know we haven't known each other long enough but you've become Ruby's friend before mine. She talked so highly of you and it would break her heart if she knew you were talking like this" Snow encouraged, "I've lost Charming more than I can keep count and I know that it seems so frustrating and very easy to give up but I didn't, and neither should you. I owe my life to the Hunstman and I will do anything in my power to save him from Regina. I would've easily been dead if it wasn't for you to show him what true love really feels like"

"What must I do then?" Kaywinnet asked, "How can I make sure to not become so obsessed with the dark arts?"

"Try again" Snow White looked into her eyes, "You have to overcome it when the time comes again"

Regina tumbled out of the double doors and onto the street, letting out painful screams along the way into the middle of the road. A mob was just down the street and paused as they watched at the scene unfolded in front of their eyes, not knowing whether or not to take action or just sit and watch. Kaylee slowly walked out and onto the steps as she flipped up her wrist and made Regina stand up.

"For 28 years we have been under your control" Kaylee said in a dark tone that Regina knew all too well, "Now, I'm just sick and tired of taking orders from you"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Regina responded, "Kill me"

"Kill you?" Kaylee questioned, "Why should I? Then I would have no one else to hate in this world"

Graham, Emma, and Henry burst through the crowd to see Regina letting out a painful scream. Henry turned and looked to his mother as tears fell down his cheeks, pleading for Emma to make this stop. Graham charged over to Kaylee and slammed her wrist down to her side, making Regina collapse to the ground.

"Look at me" he commanded, "It's over... we're together now"

"I have to do this" Kaylee responded, "If not for you then for the other practicioners who have died before me trying to get away from her"

Graham cupped her face, "Let it go... don't turn into the Evil Queen"

Kaylee stared into Graham's eyes as she slowly smiled, letting her anger go as she grabbed onto his arms. Suddenly, she gasped, clutched her heart and doubled over as Regina squeezed the heart that she had in the morgue... but she was also surprised as well.

"You switched places with his heart"

Graham grabbed onto Kaylee as she let out a scream, "Let her go!"

"Why should I? She was just about to kill me" Regina gripped harder, "It's only in self defense that I do this. But then again... I've been waiting to get rid of her just as much as I have been waiting to kill Snow White"

Regina squeezed tighter as she heard the heart crack under the pressure in her hand, the feel of the grainy ashes was already seeping through, she was just about to crush the heart when Henry stood right in front of her, making her pause.

"Stop it!" Henry screamed out, "Can't you see that you're hurting her?"

"I have to do this, Henry. It's the only way to make people not come after me" Regina bent down to Henry's level, "Don't you see? I'm doing this for us"

"You made Storybrooke as a chance for a fresh start" Henry stated as he reached out his hand to her, "Give me Kaylee's heart"


	33. Happily Ever After

A cheer erupted at Granny's as everyone lifted their shot glass to the ceiling before taking a big drink out of it. Grumpy patted Henry hard on the back as the little boy had to put soda in his shot glass instead of alcohol like everyone else. Snow White laughed merrily as she leaned into her Prince Charming as he planted a kiss on the side of her head. Everyone in the whole town seemed to be celebrating like as if it was a big grand New Year's Eve party.

And who wouldn't?

The Curse was finally broken and everyone was back to their normal selves.

Graham threw a dart to the bullseye as for once, he wasn't contemplating on what to do in order to make Regina not notice about his sudden behavior. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Ruby standing behind him. She smiled and raised a shot glass up to him in which he greatly received. He looked over to one of the booth's and noticed Kaylee was sitting with Suri, rubbing the wolf's belly as she let out a laugh at something they were both saying to each other. Kaylee turned and looked at Graham as he slowly drank the shot glass without breaking eye contact with her. He nodded to Ruby a thank you as he gave the shot glass right back to her.

Kaylee sat back on her heels as she let out a sigh of relief for everyone in the town. She knew the battle wasn't over yet considering how Regina still got away from them. But one thing was for certain, she was more than happy to have her heart back. Kaylee placed her hand over her chest and let out a hum to its beat.

She wasn't so sure whether or not Henry was going to get her heart back from the Evil Queen or not but she underestimated how much power the little boy had over the Queen. Maybe if Henry has enough patience, he could possibly turn the Evil Queen into... a Good Queen?

Kaylee got up from her spot on the floor and was about to go out for a breath of fresh air when she felt like she was being levitated off of the ground.

She let out an excited squeal as the person whirled her around and around until she couldn't tell whether she was in Granny's Diner or in the Mad Hatter's Hat.

The young woman was suddenly dropped down as she wobbled and turned to see Ruby standing in front of her.

"You did it!" Ruby squealed, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Did what?" Kaylee asked, "I wasn't the one who broke the Curse, remember? The Savior is over there flirting it up with Pinocchio right now"

"Weren't you not the one who woke up first?"

"Yes" Kaylee said slowly, "I never really got down to the answer as to why though"

"It doesn't matter anyways. I just can't believe we're out of that fog. And with good reason too" Ruby waved down to her body, "I mean, come on! I never once did anything bad at the Queen and she immediately makes me the Hooker of Storybrooke. I just wish that the Curse made our memories fade away because I feel like I slept with half of the people in town and the other half I flirted with. I just wish that something clicked in my head the way it did for you. Suri in the apartment should've been a big wake up call for me. I just don't know what I did as my part as _Ruby _that was useful in this town"

"You did have a part, Red" Kaylee grabbed onto her best friend's hands and gripped them, "If it wasn't for you, I would've never found out where Graham's heart really was"

"Come on" Ruby rolled her eyes, "Suri would've been able to have found it sooner or later"

"No, she wouldn't" Kaylee shook her head, "We all thought it was in the vault in the cemetary just outside of her house. It never occurred even to me that she would've kept his heart somewhere else"

Ruby smiled confidently and then leaned in, "Speaking of which... I think I best be taking my leave"

Ruby spun Kaylee around until she was face to face with Graham, "Oh! Hi! I guess you heard about that whole thing. Listen, I didn't want to upset you about where we found the heart, I just wanted you to have it back. I too, was surprised to figure out where your heart ended up being"

"It's fine" Graham waved his hand at her, "At least we know that it would've been a suicide mission if we had gone into that vault"

"What do you think she's doing?" Kaylee questioned, "The Evil Queen, I mean"

"Who cares!"

"Is Humbert the Huntsman really saying that?"

"You better get used to it" Graham then snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "Because he's not leaving any time soon"

"You know what?" Kaylee smiled up at him, "I like the sound of that"

"Good! So what do you want to do?" Graham asked, "We never really got to celebrate becoming our former selves last time so what do you have in mind. Just say it and it's yours"

Kaylee bit her lip as she thought for a while until finally she smiled and said, "Kiss me"


	34. Soundtrack

_**In Another Life- The Veronicas**_

_**Seasons Change- Jak Paris**_

_**How I Miss You-The Winnerys**_

_**Can't Hold On- Melee**_

_**Fuckin' Perfect- Pink**_

_**If We're All Alone, Aren't We in This Together?- October Fall**_

_**Forever and Always- Parachute**_

_**Seventeen Candles- The Pink Spiders**_

_**Prove You Wrong- He is We**_

_**The Revolution- Veronica's Veil**_

_**I'll Stand By You- Angie Miller**_


End file.
